Ran And Her Hachiyou
by Inuyasha86Sanji
Summary: Ran has her own Hachiyou what exactaly can her Hachiyou do? What will happen when Akane and the other's find out this? Find out. Please R&R Chapter 10 up!
1. Chapter 1

Okay I don't own Harukanaru Toki no Naka de

Okay I don't own Harukanaru Toki no Naka de. I really wish I did laugh out loud. But yeah I really wish I was a manga-ka and be able to draw and have things being sold laugh out loud anyways here is my story.

_**Ran and Her Hachiyou**_

_**Chapter One:**_

Akane and the others were fighting with an onryou. This onryou was summoned by Sefuru who was trying to destroy the Hachiyou and Kyou.

_**In Akuram's Palace**_

Akuram was sitting in the same room as he watched the fight; he was watching it closely as he also looked for more onryou in his other viewers. Ran was in her room as she called a figure.

"Chie." Ran said in an emotionless tone of voice.

"Hai Miko-sama." Chie said as she walked over to where Ran was. Ran looked up to Chie.

"Do you have any news about Akane and her Hachiyou or I should say my Hachiyou?" Ran asked.

"Hai. They're near Kawarain." Chie replied.

"Good job. We should go and greet them." Ran said as Chie bowed.

"Hai Miko-sama." Chie replied as the two disappeared.

_**To Where Akane Is**_

Akane and the others where walking back to Fujihime's place after they defeated Akuram's onryou. Yasuaki felt a strange aura Akane looked at him a bit.

"Yasuaki-san what's wrong?" Akane asked. Yasuaki looked at Akane.

"There's a strange aura it might be an oni." Yasuaki said.

"Ara ara." A voice said the group looked towards the voice.

"Ran!" Tenma yelled. Ran looked at them.

"We'll be taking the girl." Ran said as the others got into a stance.

"We won't let you." Shimon said.

"We won't give you Akane!" Inori yelled. Ran smirked.

"I should introduce you to my Hachiyou." Ran replied. They looked at each other a bit.

"Chie!" Ran yelled as a figure came out in front of Ran; in front of Chie were three small puppets with no strings as they moved in front of Chie.

"As Miko-sama said I'm Chie the puppeteer." Chie said as the puppets bowed. Tenma gritted his teeth.

"Are you trying to make us look like a fool?" Yorihisa said as the puppets shook their heads.

"No but you shouldn't underestimate me." Chie said as she flicked her finger as the puppets disappeared. The group looked around.

"I wouldn't show magic tricks if I were you!" Tenma yelled as he stepped forwards as he did the puppet appeared and punched him as the puppet sent Tenma to the ground.

"Tenma-kun!" Akane said as she went to his side.

"That thing..." Tenma said through gritted teeth. Yorihisa and Inori rushed towards Chie and Ran as they were about to attack when two puppets sprung up and attacked them as the puppets sent them to the tree.

"Like I said don't underestimate me." Chie said. What they didn't know was there were really four puppets the fourth puppet was hiding waiting for a chance to get to Akane. Yasuaki and Eisen tried attacking the puppets; Ran then summoned an onryou as it ran towards the others. Takamichi and Tomomasa stood guard protecting Akane. The fourth puppet saw its chance as it quickly moved. Akane gave the others power to defeat the monster she had a worried look; she saw something move next to her as she looked at it. The others continued to fight when one of the puppets sent a smoke bomb down to the ground.

"We'll be taking your Ryujin no Miko." Ran said as Takamichi and Tomomasa looked behind them no Akane.

"Miko-dono!" Takamichi said.

"Miko-sama." Tomomasa said as Tenma clenched his fist.

"I don't believe this!!" Tenma yelled.

"Tenma-senpai..." Shimon said.

"Miko-dono we'll find a way to get you back." Yorihisa said under his breath.

"Miko." Eisen said.

"..." Yasuaki said as he looked around a bit.

_**Akuram's Hideout**_

Ran and Chie walked into the hideout as Ran looked at Chie.

"I'll go to Oyakata-sama you can wait for me in your room." Ran said as Chie bowed.

"Hai Miko-sama." Chie said as Ran quickly went to where Akuram was as Chie went to her room. She then put up some barriers so no one could hear anything. Chie let the puppet sit on a chair as she looked at it.

"Akane-chan can you hear me?" Chie asked.

"Hai." Akane replied. Chie was able to control the moments and what goes inside the puppet.

"What did you do to me?" Akane asked.

"I made you small enough to be swallowed by the puppet." Chie replied.

"Let me out!" Akane said as Chie shook her head.

"I can't" Chie replied.

"I can't because Miko-sama said so..." Chie said as she looked off towards the side.

"Why why are you helping them?" Akane asked.

"... It was when Ran I mean Miko-sama came to this world." Chie said.

_**Flashback**_

Chie was walking down the road. She was on her way back from school. Chie was passing right in front of Ran and Tenma's house. Ran was alone Chie heard someone screaming as she quickly went to the house as she saw Ran being taken away by someone or something as Chie jumped and grabbed Ran as Chie tried to pull her back but she was pulled along with her.

_**One Hour Later**_

Chie slowly opened her eyes as she looked around she noticed that she was in a dark room. Chie slowly got up.

"_Where am I?"_ Chie thought to herself. She looked to her right as she saw Ran on the ground as she went towards her but was blocked by a wall as she put a hand on the wall.

"What the...?" Chie thought to herself as she tried pounding the wall but was stopped by Akuram. He had grabbed Chie's arm as she looked at him.

"Who are you?" Chie said as she struggled to get free.

"Oni no Ichizoku Akuram." Akuram replied. Chie looked at him a bit she stopped struggling Akuram's hand still gripping her arm.

"Akuram... Let me and Ran go!" Chie yelled but Akuram shook his head.

"I can't let her go I need her." Akuram said as Ran woke up. She looked around she was afraid as she tried to find a way out as Chie watched.

"You need her? You need her for what!?" Chie said angrily as she looked at him.

"To call the Ryu." Akuram said.

"Ryu?" Chie said Akuram just smirked

"You will know soon." Akuram said as Chie just looked at him. But the only Ryu Ran was able to call was the Black Ryu or Koku Ryu. Chie watched this as Ran laid on the ground.

"... Akuram... I'll work for you I'm only doing it to keep Ran from being alone." Chie said as Akuram let her go and smirked a bit.

"Fine." Akuram said he then started saying something as something appeared as it flew towards Chie as it burned itself onto Chie's skin. She held back her scream. The marking started from her back as it came up and stopped mid way of the arm.

"That mark shows others that you're with us. From now on you call Ran Miko-sama." Akuram said. Chie slowly nodded her head as Akuram disappeared as Chie was left alone. Chie and Ran stayed where they were for a while Akuram visited Chie as he gave her four puppets Akuram taught her how to use them as she learned more and more.

_**End Of Flash Back**_

"That's why I'm working for them." Chie said.

"Chie..." Akane said in a sad tone of voice.

"You don't have to be sorry for me I choose this path..." Chie replied. Akane stayed quiet. Chie noticed some footsteps as she put all her barriers down quickly as a knock came from the door.

"Hai." Chie said as she quickly got up and went to the door.

"Miko-sama..." Chie said as she bowed a bit.

"Oyakata-sama wants to see her." Ran replied.

"Hai." Chie said as she bowed the puppet jumped down as it walked to where Ran and Chie were as they walked to where Akuram is.

_**Where The Others Are**_

Tomomasa and Eisen found a warp gate that Chie and Ran used. They where trying to get to the warp gate before it closed. The other's quickly came to where they where but the gate closed.

"Kuso!" Tenma said. Shimon looked at him.

"Tenma-senpai..." Shimon said. Yasuaki looked at round he still could feel the warp gate.

"We still might have a chance in getting Miko-sama back." Yasuaki said.

"Really?" Tenma said. Yasuaki nodded his head.

"What are we waiting for lets do it then!" Tenma said.

"Tenma-kun it's not that easy." Eisen said. Tenma looked at him."

"What do you mean?" Tenma asked a bit annoyed.

"Tenma-kun don't be so hard on him." Tomomasa said Tenma looked at Tomomasa and was about to say something.

"We don't have time to argue we need to think of something to get to Miko-dono." Takamichi said. Yasuaki put his hands into some seals as he said something under his breath as a strange light appeared. The group saw the light as it got brighter then all of a sudden the warp gate appeared.

"Yasuaki-san you did it." Eisen said.

"Let's go before it closes." Yasuaki said as they all rushed in.

_**Where Chie And Ran Are**_

The two walked in as Akuram sat in his same spot as he looked for more onryou through is viewers.

"Oyakata-sama we brought you the Ryujin no Miko." Ran said as Akuram looked at them.

"Excellent show her to me." Akuram said as the two nodded their head.

"Hai. Chie said as the puppet that was next to Chie opened its mouth as a small light could be seen as Akane appeared in front of them.

"Where..." Akane said as she looked around a bit. She looked at Ran and Chie.

"Ryujin no Miko." A voice said as Akane looked behind her.

"Akuram!" Akane yelled.

"Now now you don't have to raise your voice." Akuram said.

"..." Akane said. Then Akuram looked to one of his viewers as an image of the Hachiyou appeared. Akuram looked at Chie and Ran.

"Ran, Chie I want you to greet our guest." Akuram said evilly as the two looked at him.

"Hai Oyakata-sama." Ran and Chie said together as they disappeared.

"Akuram your evil. How could you do that to them!" Akane said anger in her voice Akuram laughed.

"The angry look suits you fine. I thank you for the compliment. You ask me why? Well they gave up everything to work for me. They will do everything I say to them." Akuram said.

"You..." Akane said as she clenched her fist she couldn't believe him.

_**To Where The Others Are**_

The group had reached unfamiliar grounds they weren't sure exactly were they are.

"Where do we go from here?" Simon asked.

"We can't go up to someone because there isn't anyone around." Tenma said. Yasuaki felt two auras coming towards them.

"Yasuaki-dono?" Eisen said as he saw the look on his face.

"We have company." Yasuaki said soon enough Chie and Ran reached to where they were.

"Where is Miko-dono?" Yorihisa said as he drew out his sword.

"She's with Oyakata-sama. We won't let you pass." Ran said. Tenma gritted his teeth.

"We'll get her back if it's the last thing we do. Miko-sama is the most important person in Kyou." Takamichi said.

"Chie you know what to do." Ran said.

"Hai Miko-sama." Chie said as four puppets appeared.

"Wait... Wasn't there." Inori said.

"You've noticed that there are four rather then three you're very clever." Chie replied.

"When did you have the fourth one?" Shimon asked.

"... I had it with me all this time even during our first fight." Chie said.

"That means." Eisen said.

"She used it to get to Miko-dono." Tomomasa said.

"Kuso!" Inori and Tenma said. Chie smirked.

"I see you're not as dumb as you look." Chie said.

"Why you!" Inori yelled. Tenma continued to look at Chie he some how knew her from somewhere.

"Enough with the chit chat." Chie said as the four puppets disappeared. Inori put his hands into a seal.

"Moero Garenchi!!" Inori said as fire appeared as it scorched one of the puppets arms Chie winced a bit.

"Yes!" Inori said as the others tried to attack the puppets. The puppets were attaching them when they stopped and disappeared they looked around.

"What's wrong had enough?" Tenma asked.

"Tenma that isn't what you say to a lady." Tomomasa said as Tenma gave him a look of disgust.

"Heh I'm just getting started." Chie said as the puppets cornered Inori, Takamichi, Eisen, and Yorihisa as the four puppets opened their mouths as a strange light could be seen as the four were sucked into the puppet.

"What the!?" Tenma said.

"Inori-kun, Eisen-san, Takamichi-san, Yorihisa-san!" Shimon said.

"What did you do to them?" Yasuaki said.

"Their safe inside my puppets. If you try and break the puppets you can say good bye to them." Chie replied.

"You know we won't do what." Tomomasa said.

"That's why I put them in the puppet." Chie said.

"Why you!" Tenma said angrily.

_**Where Akuram And Akane Are**_

"Ryujin no Miko are you will to give me your powers?" Akuram asked Akane looked at him a bit then she looked towards the side.

"..." Akane said.

"I won't give up until you give in." Akuram replied.

"I won't le you harm anyone with my powers, I won't let you harm Ran or Chie." Akane said as she looked over to Akuram.

"Very well have it your way." Akuram said as he walked over to her.

"You're very foolish you know I'll continue to send my onryou and attack Kyou." Akuram said as he held Akane.

"You won't stand a chance let go of your heart and give me your powers." Akuram said Akane being held in his arms her face becoming red as she tried to get out of his grip.

_**To Be Continued**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry sorry sorry for the long long long long wait for this chapter. I was kind of thinking of not writing this story but I couldn't leave it so yeah. Well I hope you guys like it. Oh yeah I don't own this game/anime/manga Tooko Mizuno-sensei is the creator. Well I hope you guys like this chapter.

_**Chapter 2:**_

Chie sent the puppets to attack the 4. The 4 couldn't attack. Chie continued to watch their action as Ran watch from behind.

"What's wrong? Why don't you fight back?" Chie said.

"Kuso!" Tenma said blood running down his body.

"Chie-san please stop this." Shimon said.

"Sorry but I can't" Chie said. Yasuaki started saying something under his breath as he threw a talisman to one of the puppets as the puppet's movement stopped as its mouth opened as a light shown when Inori came out.

"Yasuaki...Arigato." Inori said. Yasuaki just nodded his head.

"Hmmm now I have to recapture him." Chie said as she quickly made the puppet move but then Inori attacked it as she made the puppet doge the attack. Yasuaki pulled out 3 talismans as he said the same words under his breath as they landed on the puppets as the trapped Eisen, Takamichi, and Yorihisa came out.

"Chi." Chie said as she tried to capture them again but she couldn't Chie narrowed her eyes. She then flicked her finger as the puppets changed as small daggers appeared.

"What the!" Inori said.

"No way!" Tenma said.

"Isn't there a way to destroy these puppets?" Takamichi said.

"Chie remember what Oyakata-sama said." Ran said. Chie nodded her head. She sent the puppets towards the Hachiyo every single one of them cut up as blood rand down their wounds. The puppets stood in front of them.

"Why don't you just give up now?" Chie said.

"No we can't give up!" Tenma yelled.

"Chie-dono I don't know why you are working for with them but give us Miko-dono now." Takamichi said.

"I can't" Chie replied. Before Chie could do anything then Iktidal appeared.

"Chie, Ran I'll handle it from here." Iktidal said as they nodded their head Chie brought back her puppets as the two disappeared.

"Teme!" Tenma yelled.

"Tenma hold on." Tomomasa said.

"What!?" Tenma said angrily.

"Iktidal looks like you have something you want to say, say it already." Inori said a bit angrily.

"I don't know if Chi no Seiryu and Chi no Suzaku notice but Chie isn't really from here." Iktidal said.

"What!" Tenma said.

"Exactly what do mean Chie-dono is not from here?" Takamichi asked.

"She's the same as Ran, Ryujin no Miko, Chi no Seiryu, and Chi no Suzaku." Iktidal said.

"What how can that be." Inori said.

"I guess I'll start from the beginning. Before Ran was the way she was Chie and Ran had came here they were together but apart at the same time." Iktidal said.

"That's why they're together." Shimon said. Iktidal nodded his head.

"Chie promised she will work for us to keep Ran from being alone." Iktidal said.

"Is there any way to stop this?" Eisen asked.

"I don't know but if you could take off the mark from Chie you'll be able to have her help you out." Iktidal said.

"Mark." Yasuaki said.

"You mean the mark on her right arm." Tomomasa said.

"Hai." Iktidal replied.

"How do we get this mark off her?" Tenma asked.

"Leave that to me you guys wait for Chie and Ryuji no Miko just outside this area." Iktidal said as the left as the others moved quickly.

_**To Where Chie Is**_

Chie was in her room Akane was back into the puppet. Chie looked off to the side.

"Chie you there?" Iktidal's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Hai." Chie said as she went to the door and opened it.

"Iktidal-san what is it?" Chie asked.

"Oyakata-sama wanted you to take Ryuji no Miko outside and let her out of the puppet." Iktidal said. Chie wasn't sure but he was higher ranked then her.

"Hai." Chie said as she got up and walked out as the puppet followed her. Once Chie got outside she did what Iktidal said. Chie let Akane out of the puppet once she did the mark on Chie disappeared.

"What the...?" Chie thought to herself. Akane looked at her.

"Chie ...Is..." Akane was stopped as Chie shook her head.

"We have to get out of here." Chie said.

"What do you mean get out of here?" Akane asked.

"I'm not their worker anymore if they find us here I'm not sure what they'll do to us but it won't be pleasant." Chie replied as she grabbed Akane's hand as they ran. The two got to the edge when they were met with the others while Akane and the others talked Chie slowly moved away from them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tenma said Chie stopped.

"Tenma-kun don't." Akane was stopped by Tenma.

"I'm going somewhere you or Oyakata... I mean Akuram won't find me." Chie replied. Chie's back still facing towards them.

"Why are you going to do that Chie-dono?" Takamichi asked.

"Once Akuram finds out what I did he'll probably try to kill me with his onryou. The second one is because I put you guys through a terrible situation that's why. If you don't mind I'll leave." Chie replied. Before Chie could leave a hand grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"...?What are you doing let me go!" Chie said as she turned around. Takamichi was holding her wrist.

"...Guess you won't let me go after what I did. If you're going to kill me the do it!" Chie said.

"Who said we're going to kill you?" Inori said.

"That's why you grabbed me isn't it? To kill me?" Chie said. Takamichi shook his head.

"Then why?" Chie asked.

"Because we want you to stay with us." Takamichi said.

"To stay with you? What do you mean? Why? After what I did." Chie said as she looked off towards the side.

"We know half the story Chie-dono and we want to know the rest." Tomomasa said.

"I see...If I do tell you the res you'll let me stay...With you guys?" Chie asked.

"Of course." Shimon said. Chie thought for a moment she slowly looked at them and then she nodded her head.

"Okay." Chie replied. Takamichi smiled as he let her go as they went to Fujihime's palace.

"Yasuaki-san what is it?" Akane asked. Yasuaki had a very serious look

"She still has the demon aura even though she's free from them." Yasuaki said.

"I think it's the puppets." Akane said.

"Puppets?" Yasuaki said. Akane nodded her head.

"She still has the puppets from Akuram. That's the only weapon she has." Akane said. Yasuaki looked at Chie she had the same expression.

"I see. Eisen and I will purify the puppets." Yasuaki said. Akane looked at him.

"Will the demon aura disappear?" Akane asked.

"It might I haven't done anything like it." Yasuaki said. Akane nodded her head. The group reached Fujihime's palace as Akane went to Fujihime to explain what's going on. Tenma and Inori went to work. Tomomasa and Takamichi went back to their work Yasuaki and Eisen were with Chie. Yorihisa was guarding.

"Chie Eisen and I are going to purify your puppet so bring them out." Yasuaki said. Chie looked at him a bit as she nodded her head. Chie brought out her 4 puppets as she put them in front of Eisen and Yasuaki. The two started the ceremony. Chie watched.

_**To Where Fujihime And Akane Are**_

"Miko-sama...Are you sure this... Chie-dono is safe?" Fujihime asked.

"Hai. She's safe; she's free from the Oni clan." Akane said.

"...I can't say until I see her. But I still don't like the fact that she's been working with the Oni clan." Fujihime replied.

"Fujihime-chan she may have been with the Oni clan but she was only doing things to keep Ran company." Akane replied. Fujihime looked at her but still she couldn't really get use to it. The purification ceremony finished as the demon aura disappeared from the puppets as Yasuaki gave a nod.

"Now that the purification is complete the puppets should be purified and the demon aura should be gone." Yasuaki said. Chie nodded her head.

"Thank you." Chie said as she grabbed her puppets. Chie walked down the hall. While Chie walked down the hall she stopped as she looked to the left and saw Yorihisa on guard. Chie looked at him a bit. Then Tenma walked up to him as they talked about something Chie looked away as she walked to the room she was staying at. She saw Fujihime in her room as she bowed.

"Fujihime-sama what brings you here?" Chie asked as she came out of her bow and sat down in front of Fujihime.

"I wanted to see what you look like." Fujihime said.

"I see." Chie's voice trailed off. She knew there's something more to her being in her room.

"I heard that you were working with the Oni clan." Fujihime said. Chie looked at her as she nodded her head.

"Hai I was with the Oni clan. Is something bothering you about it? If there is I could leave." Chie said.

"It's not that. I hadn't had anyone who had worked with the Oni clan that's all." Fujihime said.

"I see. While I'm here I'll try to keep myself invisible if that makes you feel better." Chie replied.

"You don't have to do such a thing." Fujihime said. Chie looked towards the side a bit as she then looked back to Fujihime.

"I caused enough trouble for Akane and the others they probably don't trust me." Chie said.

"Why do you say such things?" Fujihime asked.

"I don't know if you heard anything or not but. I attacked and injured the others badly. I also captured Akane and took her to Akuram. I was ordered and did what I was ordered to do. Now that I'm free I could do what I want but in being free. I could go back in hurting them." Chie said.

"Even so they let you come here didn't they?" Fujihime asked.

"Hai but it doesn't mean they still trust me. What they said to me sounded like they did but it might not be that." Chie said as the slowly got up and looked out the door.

"Chie-dono..."Fujihime said.

"I'm sorry for my actions. I guess it'll take time before I could be trusted and for me to trust anyone." Chie said. Fujihime just looked at her.

"Chie-dono I know it's hard to trust and let people trust you but you have to be the one who wants to trust. If there is anything you need please tell me."Fujihime said as she got up Chie moved to the side as Fujihime left. Chie walked to the middle of the room she then sat down as her puppets came out Chie flicked a finger as the 4 puppets bowed and started doing a skit. 2 figures walked down the hall as they heard something they looked into the room from a crack. What they saw was the puppets doing a skit as Chie watched, Chie moving her wrist a bit as the puppets did the movement.

"What do you think she's doing?" Male voice 1 asked.

"I don't know maybe she's playing something with the puppets." Male voice 2 replied.

"Are you sure?" Male voice 1 asked.

"I don't know I said she could be." Male voice 2 replied. One of the puppets walked over to the door.

"You don't have to hide come in." Chie said as the puppet calling them in. The two looked at each other as they walked in.

"Sorry for..." Male voice 1 said. Male voice 2 scratched the back of his head. Chie looked at them.

"You don't have to sorry Shimon-kun, Inori-kun." Chie said. The two sat down.

"Chie-san what are you doing?" Shimon asked.

"Me...? Oh I was doing a little skit with the puppets." Chie said. One of the puppets poured tea and put it in front of the two.

"I'm not sure how well the tea tastes." Chie said. The two looked at the drink as they drank it.

"This is good." Shimon said. Inori nodded his head.

"I agree with Shimon." Inori said. Chie gave a smile.

"I'm glad." Chie said. The puppets then gave a bow.

"Chie-san how are you moving them without strings?" Shimon asked. Chie blinked a bit.

"It's a bit of alchemy and my will." Chie replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Inori asked.

"It's like the Oni clan commanding the Onryou but with a bit of my soul in the puppets with that my will." Chie replied.

"Your soul?" Shimon said. Chie nodded her head.

"To use these puppets you need to put half of your soul into them and with that I can move them." Chie replied.

"But doesn't that shorten your life?" Inori asked.

"If you go by the rule of alchemy then yes but with an exception of these puppets." Chie replied as she looked at the puppets as it fell.

"I can freely put and bring back my soul from them so it's like plus minus zero." Chie said.

"You don't lose or gain anything." Shimon said.

"Exactly." Chie said with a smile.

"I see." Inori said. The fallen puppet got up as it poured some more tea.

"Ne I have something to ask." Chie said. Inori and Shimon looked at her.

"What is it?" Inori asked.

_**To Be Continued**_


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry sorry sorry for the long long long long wait for this chapter. I had a lot of things happen and I was thinking of not writing for this story anymore but something told me that I should keep writing anyways I hope you guys like it. Oh yeah I don't own this game/anime/manga Tooko Mizuno-sensei is the creator. Well I hope you guys like this chapter.

_**Chapter 3:**_

"I want you two to distract the others for me." Chie replied. The two looked at each other and then to her.

"Why?" Shimon asked.

"Well there's something that I want to do and I don't want to be interrupted." Chie replied. The two looked at her.

"How long do you want us to keep them busy?" Inori asked.

"As long as you can." Chie replied. The two looked at each other and then to her as they nodded their heads.

"Okay should be fun." Shimon said with a slight grin. Chie also gave a grin.

"I hope so." Chie replied. The two got up and then went out of the room. When they left Chie got up and then pulled out an instrument.

"I hope this still works." Chie thought to herself. The instrument then glowed as Chie was transported to Akuram's home base.

"I'm glad it still works." Chie thought to herself. She quickly put the instrument into her pocket and then went to look for Ran.

"I hope I can find her." Chie said in a low whisper. She then started walking down the hall she could hear her footsteps but then she stopped when she heard another pair of footsteps. She quickly hid herself. The pair of footsteps came closer and closer when the figure passed by Chie held her breath.

"I hope he doesn't see me." Chie thought to herself as she continued to watch the figure. Soon as the figure passed Chie gave a small sight of relief. She came out of her hiding place and then went to look for Ran.

"Ran....." Chie thought to herself. It wasn't long until Chie found Ran.

"......." Chie said from her hiding place she watched every move she made.

"Now or never....." Chie said to herself. She quickly went up to her. Ran turned around and looked at her. Chie knew Ran would attack her or call out an Onryou on her.

"Chie what are you doing here!?" Ran said angrily. Chie just looked at her.

"What I should have done......" Chie replied as she grabbed her.

"Let me go!!" Ran yelled. Chie shook her head.

"I'm sorry but no." Chie said as she quickly pulled out the instrument she had used earlier and transported them to a different location. One where Akane and her Hachiyo wouldn't find and out of reach of Akuram. Ran tried to pull away.

"Let me go Chie!!!" Ran yelled. Chie then let her hand go. Ran looked at her angrily.

"What do you think your doing!? Kidnapping me!" Ran said angrily.

"I couldn't let stay there any longer." Chie slowly replied.

"You don't know anything!" Ran yelled Chie just looked at her.

"I know one thing and that's your not going back." Chie said.

"....." Ran said. Chie slowly walked off. Ran watched her. Chie stopped and looked at her.

"You coming?" Chie asked with a hand out for her to take.

"......" Ran said again she slowly lifted her hand and took her hand. The two walked for a while until they came up to a small town.

"Looks like we can find a place for the night." Chie said. Ran looked at her and said nothing. Chie gave a slight sigh but the two walking into the town. They had walked for a good 30 minute when they found a place to stay.

"Ran we'll be here for a few days until we actually get a place to stay." Chie said as she looked at her. Ran looked back at her.

".....Fine." Ran replied. The two walked to the inn as Chie singed both of them in.

_**To Where Akane Is**_

The two had keep the others occupied them enough that they went to their own ways. Fuji-hime went towards Chie's room. She gave a few knocks.

"Chie-dono are you there?" Fuji-hime asked but there wasn't a reply. Fuji-hime knocked again and there was no answer.

"I'm coming in Chie-dono." Fuji-hime said as she walked in and looked around.

"Where could Chie-dono be?" Fuji-hime thought to herself as she left the room and went in search for Chie.

_**To Chie And Ran**_

The two settled down. Chie looked at Ran.

"Do you want something?" Chie asked Ran looked at her and then shook her head.

"No." Ran replied.

"Okay." Chie said as she sat down. She looked off towards the side. She knew by now the others would be looking for her. Chie looked towards Ran who was laying down with her eyes closed.

"It doesn't matter what happens to me here I don't have anything to lose. I won't let Akuram lay his hands on you." Chie thought to herself.

_**To Fujihime's Palace**_

They looked all over the palace and couldn't find Chie.

"Where could she of gone?" Akane said.

"Do you think she went back to Akuram?" Shimon asked. Inori looked at him.

"Who knows but we have to find her soon." Inori replied.

"We don't know where or any clues to where she is." Tenma said.

"We should try looking for her in town. We might find her whereabouts." Takamichi said.

"I hope we can find her." Akane said as they left the palace and went into town looking for clues. By night fall they found nothing. Fuji-hime walked up towards them.

"We have tomorrow but now you must rest." Fuji-hime said Akane nodded her head as the others went home to rest. Yorihisa was in front of Akane's room on guard while she slept.

_**Morning Of The Next Day**_

Chie woke up. She looked towards the side and saw Ran was still asleep. Chie quietly got up from the bed and then went down to get food for them. By the time Chie came to the room with the food Ran was sitting up in bed. Chie gave a slight smile.

"Ohaiyo Ran." Chie said. Ran looked at her.

"......Ohaiyo." Ran replied. Chie closed the door behind her and put the tray on the table.

"Let's eat." Chie said as she looked at her. Ran then nodded her head slowly. She got up from the bed and walked over to the small table and sat down. The two put their hands together and started to eat. Ran's hands stopped as she looked at Chie.

"......Chie......" Ran said Chie stopped and looked at her with a slight confused look.

"Hai?" Chie replied.

"Why did you bring me here?" Ran asked. Chie gave a few blinks as she put her hand on the table.

"......" Chie wasn't sure what to say to her she didn't want to say something that she'll regret saying.

".....I brought you here to keep you from getting hurt by Akuram." Chie replied as she looked off towards the side. She wasn't sure what was going to happen and she wasn't sure what Ran would say.

"Is that why you brought me here?" Ran asked. Chie nodded her head.

"Hai. I didn't want to see you get hurt by him anymore." Chie replied.

"......" Ran said as she continued to look at her. She could feel her eyes on her. She didn't want to see the look on her face.

"I see.....Thank you......" Ran said in a low whisper. Chie slowly turned her gaze towards Ran. Chie noticed that Ran's look was soft. Chie gave a slight smile.

"Would you like to walk around town?" Chie asked. Ran gave a small smile and then nodded her head.

"Sounds good to me." Ran replied. The two finished their breakfast and then took the plates and tray down and went out into town. The two went into a shop and looked around Chie stopped.

"......" Chie said Ran blinked a bit and looked at her.

"Chie?" Ran said. Chie slowly turned her back towards her.

"Ran when I say run please run." Chie said in a slight low whisper. Ran was still confused at what was going on.

"Ran hurry and run now!!!" Chie yelled. Ran did what she was told she didn't look back all she heard was a huge crash. Once Ran was out of the building and in a safe distance she looked at the building.

"!?" Ran said when she saw an Onryou destroying the building.

"Chie!!!!" Ran yelled out but there wasn't a reply. Ran looked around she couldn't find Chie anywhere.

"Chie!!!" Ran yelled again no reply. The Onryou continued to destroy the area until a small figure slashed it in two.

"!?" Ran said as she quickly ran to where the figure landed. It was Chie's puppet which was lying on the ground. Ran picked up the puppet.

"Chie....." Ran said just then someone or something put a hand on her shoulder. Ran quickly turned around her expression changed as she dropped the puppet.

"Chie!?" Ran yelled out. Chie was hurt badly blood dripped down her body.

"Ran I'm glad......" Chie fainted as Ran caught her.

"Chie!!" Ran yelled but Chie didn't reply, Ran quickly as she could she took her to a clinic to get help. Just as they left Akane and the others came to the site.

"This is horrible!" Akane said when she saw the site. Yasuaki saw Chie's puppet and picked it up and saw the blood on it.

"That's Chie-san's puppet!?!" Akane said when she saw the blood she was surprised.

"Looks like the Onryou attacked her while she was here." Takamichi said.

"We have to find her." Akane said as they searched the area and the rubble. They found all four of Chie's puppet each one had blood on them.

"Chie-san....." Akane said.

"Akane-chan....." Shimon said when he saw the look on Akane's face.

"Miko I don't think she's here." Yasuaki said.

"What do you mean?" Akane asked.

"We looked all over the place and we couldn't find her which means she's not here." Yasuaki replied.

"Is there a chance that she's alive?" Akane asked.

"There is." Yasuaki replied.

"Where to look though." Tenma asked.

"We might find her if we keep these puppets with us." Takamichi said.

"What?" Tenma said.

"I think Takamichi-dono means if we keep them with us we'll find where Chie is when she calls them." Ensei replied.

"That's our only lead." Tomomasa said.

"Do you think it'll work" Inori asked.

"We don't know until then." Shimon replied they nodded their head in agreement and helped out before leaving.

_**In The Clinic**_

Ran waited in the waiting room she had a nervous look on her face. The doctor slowly came out of the room. Ran quickly went up to them.

"How is she?" Ran asked. The doctor's look changed.

"It's pretty bad. Three broken ribs and internal bleeding." The doctor said.

"She's going to be okay right?" Ran asked.

"I don't know I did all I could do for her we just have to wait." The doctor said Ran's look changed as she stood there. The doctor then bowed and left. Ran watched the man walk off. Ran walked into the room and looked at Chie.

"Chie......." Ran said under her breath Chie's breathing was rugged her eyes where still closed. Ran slowly walked up to her and sat down next to the bed.

_**That Night**_

Akane was in her room she was having a hard time falling asleep. She heard food steps they stopped in front of her room.

"Akane you awake?" Voice asked.

"Yes I'm awake you can come in Tenma-kun." Akane said. Tenma walked into the room. Akane looked at him as he sat down next to the bed.

"I couldn't get any sleep." Tenma said.

"I couldn't sleep either." Akane said she looked towards the side.

"I don't know why something like that had to happen......." Akane said sadly as Tenma looked at her.

"Akane you can't change what happen. We have to hope that Chie's alright." Tenma said as he held her in his arms. Akane slightly blushed as she slightly nodded her head. Tenma was thinking about his younger sister and how he wasn't there for her that he should have done something to keep her from disappearing like that.

"I know....... But it's not fare what happen.......We don't even know if Chie-san's alright." Akane said in a sadden tone.

"She's probably fine we'll find her." Tenma said as Akane looked towards the side and then nodded her head.

_**The Next Morning**_

Ran slowly opened her eyes and looked at Chie her breathing was a little better then yesterday she was still asleep. Ran stretched a bit. One of the nurses brought in food for her.

".....Arigato." Ran said as the nurse smiled.

"Your welcome." The nurse said and walked off. Ran looked at the food and then started to eat it. Ran continued to look at Chie while she ate. She wasn't sure if Chie's going to make it. Ran finished the food up and went to wash the plates when the nurse took the plate from her.

"I'll do it." The nurse said with a smile as Ran nodded her head. Ran went back into the room she noticed that Chie's breathing worsened and she was coughing up blood.

"Chie!" Ran said as she quickly called the doctor. He quickly followed Ran to the room as he did what he could do to help her.

_**To Where Akane And The Others Are**_

Akane gave a small yawn as she covered her mouth.

"Akane-chan......" Shimon said Akane looked at him.

"I'm fine Shimon-kun." Akane said with a weak smile. He continued to look at her.

"You sure?" Shimon asked. Akane nodded her head.

"I'm sure." Akane replied. They continued to walk when they reached a clinic.

"Akane-chan let's go to the clinic and see if anyone seen Chie there." Shimon said Akane nodded her head as the two walked into the clinic. Once they did they saw the staff in a panic.

"!?" Akane said when she saw the people running about.

"Akane-chan I think......" Shimon was stopped.

"Let's wait until things calm down." Akane said. Shimon nodded his head as the two waited.

_**Few Hours Pasted**_

Things calmed down once of the nurses saw them and quickly went up to them.

"I'm sorry we had an emergency. Is there something you need?" The nurse asked Akane smiled.

"It's understandable. We were wondering if a friend came in here?" Akane asked.

"I don't know we have a lot of people come in and out. Right now we have a patient who's badly injured." The nurse replied. The two expressions changed.

"Was this person alone?" Akane asked the nurse shook her head.

"No they were accompanied with a friend." The nurse replied. The two's expression changed.

"I see thank you for your time." Shimon said as the two bowed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of help." The nurse said as the two came out of the bow and left. The nurse went back to her station. Ran had came out of the room to get some fresh air. Ran then looked towards the side and saw Akane and Shimon from a window.

"!?" Ran said as she went towards the window her expression changed.

"Why were they here?" Ran thought to herself. Ran continued to watch them until they disappeared from her line of site.

"......." Ran thought to herself as she slowly walked back to Chie's room.

_**Few Days Later**_

Akane was sitting in her room she had a sad look on her face. Just Yasuaki came to the door.

"Miko may I come in?" Yasuaki asked Akane looked towards the door.

"You can come in Yasuaki-san." Akane replied. The sliding door opened as Yasuaki walked in. He noticed the look on her face.

"Miko are you still thinking about Chie?" Yasuaki asked. Akane nodded her head in showing he was right.

"I don't think she's gone but it doesn't make sense that we can't find her." Akane said.

"Take me to the clinic you went to." Yasuaki said. Akane looked at him; she saw the look on his face. She then nodded her head.

"Hai." Akane replied. Akane got up as Yasuaki got up himself as the two walked to the clinic.

"Yasuaki-san do you think she's there?" Akane asked.

"I'm not sure but I have a strong hunch that she's there." Yasuaki replied. Akane looked at him all she could do was hope that he was right. It wasn't long until they reached the clinic. Yasuaki looked at her.

"Is this the clinic?" Yasuaki asked Akane looked at him and then nodded her head. The two slowly walked into the building. The nurse came up to them.

"Can I help you?" The nurse asked.

"Hai could you show us the room of the person who's badly injured?" Akane asked.

_**To Be Continued**_


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry sorry sorry for the long long long long wait for this chapter. I had a lot of things happen and I was thinking of not writing for this story anymore but something told me that I should keep writing anyways I hope you guys like it. Oh yeah I don't own this game/anime/manga Tooko Mizuno-sensei is the creator. Well I hope you guys like this chapter.

_**Chapter 4:**_

The nurse looked at her and nodded her head.

"Of course I can." Nurse replied.

"Thank you." Akane said as the nurse smiled. She motioned them to follow her the two followed her, they were lucky because Ran wasn't there at the time. They slowly came up to the room. Akane wondered who was in this room the nurse walked in as Akane and Yasuaki followed right behind her. Akane's expression changed when she saw Chie in the bed.

"Chie-san!?" Akane said as she went towards her side. Yasuaki looked over towards the nurse.

"Do you know who brought her in?" Yasuaki asked. The nurse looked at him.

"I believe her friend but she hasn't told us her name." The nurse replied. Akane looked at the nurse and then to Yasuaki. She could think of one person who could of brought her over.

"Yasuaki-san do you think Ran-san brought her here?" Akane asked. Yasuaki looked at her.

"It's possible that she did." Yasuaki replied. The nurse looked at them.

"Well I must leave." The nurse said as they nodded their heads and the nurse left the room. The two stayed as Akane looked at Chie. Her expression saddened. Yasuaki walked over towards them. Akane looked up at him. Yasuaki then placed a hand above Chie's forehead. Akane gave a few blinks.

"Yasuaki-san?" Akane said in a worried tone of voice. Yasuaki looked at her.

"Her ki is very unstable." Yasuaki replied Akane looked at him.

"What would be causing her ki to be so unstable?" Akane asked.

"It could have to do with her wound." Yasuaki replied.

"Her wounds?" Akane said still confused.

"Hai. The onyrou's energy some how got into her wounds and with that made her ki unstable." Yasuaki replied.

"Is there a way to help her?" Akane asked. Yasuaki looked at her.

"There is a way we can help her Yasuaki replied.

"Really?" Akane asked. Yasuaki nodded his head.

"Yes but we'll be needing a few things." Yasuaki replied. She looked at him.

"What do you need?" Akane asked.

"Some of my equipment but you don't have to worry I'll send a note to my shisyo and have someone bring them here." Yasuaki replied.

"Okay." Akane said. She hopes that she would be okay. Yasuaki quickly wrote his note and sent it out as he waited outside. Akane stayed with Chie while Yasuaki was outside he saw Ran and Ran saw him. She was about to run away.

"Where do you think your going?" Yasuaki asked. Ran turned and looked at him.

"I won't tell you." Ran said with a slight anger in her voice. Yasuaki continued to look at her.

"You will tell me." Yasuaki said.

"I don't have to tell you anything!" Ran replied.

"If you don't tell me now then I won't let you leave here." Yasuaki said as he brought out a talisman. Ran narrowed her eyes as she looked towards the side.

"I......I wasn't going anywhere.......I was going to hide so......You wouldn't see me." Ran replied. Yasuaki slowly lowered his hand with the talisman.

"Why are you trying to hid from us?" Yasuaki asked. He wasn't sure about her actions. She didn't look at him.

"Why? Because I didn't want you or anyone else to know. Chie had enough trouble as of now." Ran replied.

"Trouble?" Yasuaki said with a slight confusion.

"Yes trouble. Because of what she did or should I should say what you guys made her do." Ran replied as she looked off towards the side. Yasuaki continued to look at her.

"We'll do anything to protect Miko." Yasuaki said in a toneless voice.

"That's the same with Chie. She would do anything to protect me. She was attacked because of it." Ran said. Yasuaki slightly understand but not enough.

"Your saying because she tried to save you that Akuram attacked her?" Yasuaki asked. Ran then nodded her head.

"Yes he's not going to stop until he gets what he wants'" Ran replied.

"We'll not let that happen." Yasuaki said Ran looked at him a bit.

"Let's hope because if you don't then this world isn't going to be as you see it now." Ran said Yasuaki wondered a bit at the meaning of what she said.

"We will stop Akuram in any cost." Yasuaki replied.

"Right.......How's Chie doing?" Ran asked.

"I've sent one of my shikigami with items I need to help her." Yasuaki replied.

"Is there something else wrong with her?" Ran asked. Yasuaki nodded his head a bit.

"Yes her ki is very unstable she's been holding on but if she can't fix it then she's going to stay like that how long I don't know." Yasuaki replied.

"Will this take long?" Rank asked.

"It shouldn't take that long." Yasuaki replied as he walked into the building. Ran walked behind him. They went into the room Chie was in.

"I'll be outside waiting." Yasuaki said.

"Okay Yasuaki-san." Akane said as Yasuaki walked out of the room. Ran looked at Akane for a moment.

"How's she doing?" Rand asked Akane looked at her.

"She seems okay but her condition hasn't changed." Akane replied. Ran looked at Chie her expression soften a bit.

"I hope she gets better soon." Ran said as she looked at her.

"I hope so too." Akane said as she looked at her with a smile. Ran nodded her head. It was about 40 minutes until Yasuaki came back into the room with a few things in his hands. Ran and Akane looked at him.

"We should prepare for Chie's cleansing." Yasuaki said as the two nodded their heads as they helped Yasuaki in setting up things. Once everything was set up they were ready Yasuaki looked at Akane.

"Miko I would like you to stand here." Yasuaki said as he pointed to where he wanted her to be. She nodded her head.

"Hai." Akane replied as she quickly moved to the spot and stood there. Yasuaki started to say an incantation as Akane closed her eyes she could feel the unbalance ki around her as she opened her eyes she could see two different ki's

"Miko now purify the purple colored ki's." Yasuaki said as Akane looked at him.

"Alright." Akane said as she concentrated her ki appeared around her as they slowly went towards the purple colored ones. The purple ones started to change colors slowly. They became white. The color they were suppose to be. Once that was done Akane let the ki flow end as Yasuaki finished the rest of he incantation once it was over everything was done.

"She should be alright from no on. Thought I'm not sure when she would wake up." Yasuaki said. The two looked at him.

"At least she's alright now." Akane said. Ran looked off towards the side and gave a slight nod.

"Yes." Ran said as the two looked at her. Akane gave a slight smile.

"We'll be back tomorrow." Akane said Ran looked at her she didn't reply quickly she slowly nodded her head.

"Okay......" Ran said as the two left the room. Ran looked back at Chie. While Akane and Yasuaki walked Akane looked over to Yasuaki.

"Yasuaki-san." Akane said as he looked over towards her.

"Yes Miko?" Yasuaki asked as he looked at her.

"Do you think Akuram will try to hurt Chie-san and Ran-san again?" Akane asked in a concerned tone of voice. Yasuaki looked at her.

"If he attacked them once he's probably going to attack them again until they die or they come back to him." Yasuaki replied.

"But they're free aren't they?" Akane asked.

"That I don't know. He may have some influence on them still." Yasuaki replied. Akane looked at him with a slight confused look.

"What do you mean?" Akane asked.

"He may have attacked them to try to get them to come back to him." Yasuaki replied.

"Do you really believe that?" Akane asked.

"I don't know but my goal is to protect you Miko." Yasuaki replied as he looked at her.

"Yasuaki-san......" Akane said. Some how she didn't want to here that kind of an answer from him. It didn't seem right to her. Even though she knew that they were sworn to protect her at all times no matter what. With what she didn't want them to think other people wrongly and to help them even if they were like Ran or Chie. Yasuaki slightly looked at her. He wasn't sure why she had that kind of a expression on her face. He didn't understand.

"Miko is there something wrong?" Yasuaki asked as Akane looked at him she then shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong Yasuaki-san." Akane replied. She couldn't tell him how she felt. It would be hard to explain everything and she wasn't sure she could explain it to him without confusing him. Yasuaki continued to look at her.

"You sure it's nothing?" Yasuaki asked concerned engraved on his face. Akane nodded her head.

"I'm sure so you don't have to worry Yasuaki-san." Akane replied as she gave a smile. Yasuaki continued to look at her.

"Well if that's how you feel then I won't say anything else." Yasuaki replied.

"Arigato." Akane said. The two walked towards Fuji-Hime's palace. Akane followed behind Yasuaki she looked at his back. Her mind wasn't with her. They came up to the gate.

"Yasuaki-dono, Miko-dono welcome back." Yorihisa said Akane slightly lifted her head and looked at him.

"Arigato." Akane replied.

"Fuji-Hime's waiting for you." Yorihisa said.

"We'll be there." Yasuaki said as Yorihisa bowed and went inside the building.

"Do you think they'll understand?" Akane asked Yasuaki.

"They are your Hachiyo they should understand why you went to find her again." Yasuaki replied. She slightly nodded her head.

"I hope so." Akane said. Yasuaki looked at her some how he felt like she was still unsure about the thought. They walked into the building as they went towards where Fuji-Hime's room is. Yasuaki looked at Akane.

"You should go in first I have something to do." Yasuaki said Akane nodded her head.

"Okay." Akane said with a nod. Yasuaki left while Akane watched him. Once he was gone Akane looked towards the door and gave a slight knock.

"Fujihime-chan?" Akane said.

"Miko-san please come in." Fuji-Hime said.

"Hai." Akane said as she walked into the room and sat in front of her.

"Did you find Chie-dono?" Fuji-Hime asked. Akane nodded her head.

"We did......" Akane replied. Fuji-Hime gave a few blinks.

"Miko-sama did something happen?" Fuji-Hime asked. Akane nodded her head a bit.

"She was badly injured." Akane replied Fuji-Hime gave a sad look.

"How is she now?" Fuji-Hime asked.

"She's doing better. Yasuaki-san and I performed a purification." Akane replied. Fuji-Hime gave a slight blink.

"Purification? Was something else wrong with her?" Fuji-Hime asked. Akane slightly nodded her head.

"During her attack with an Onryou she some how got it's energy into her body." Akane replied.

"I see she should be well with Yasuaki-dono and Miko-sama's help." Fuji-Hime said Akane gave a nod.

"Hai." Akane replied.

"Miko-sama once Chie-dono is well are you going to ask Chie-dono to come back with you?" Fuji-Hime asked. Akane slightly looked towards the side.

"I don't know." Akane replied Fuji-Hime gave a few blinks.

"Why are you so unsure?" Fuji-Hime asked. Akane looked at her.

"Well Chie-san's with Ran or more to say Ran's with Chie-san." Akane replied.

"Do you think Ran-dono came to get her back?" Fuji-Hime asked. Akane shook her head a bit.

"I don't think so......." Akane replied.

"What make you think that?" Fuji-Hime asked with a few blinks of confusion. Akane looked at her.

"The way she looked at Chie-san was something like why did you bring me here and then saved me......" Akane replied Fuji-Hime gave a confused look.

"Maybe she was confused by her actions. Ran-dono is still under Akuram's control." Fuji-Hime said. Akane then looked at her and then out the window.

"Ne Fujihime-chan do you think there's some way to help Ran?" Akane asked.

"I believe so Miko-sama and I think the Hachiyo would say the same." Fuji-Hime replied. Akane looked at her.

"I want to help them and keep them safe from Akuram's grasp but I'm not sure that I'm strong enough to be able to do it." Akane said. As she looked off towards the side.

"Miko-sama you're strong enough." Fuji-Hime said. Akane looked at her.

"I don't know......" Akane said Fuji-Hime went up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Miko-sama please don't say that. You are strong enough." Fuji-Hime said. Akane looked at her a bit she really wanted to believe that but it was hard to.

"Arigato FujiHime-chan. But I still don't think I'm that strong." Akane replied.

"Miko-sama......." Fuji-Hime said in a sad voice. Then there was a knock as Fuji-Hime gave a few blinks.

"I wonder who that could be?" Fuji-Hime said under her breath and got up Akane watched Fuji-Hime walk over towards the door. Fuji-Hime opened the door and standing there was Tenma.

"Is Akane here?" Tenma asked Fuji-Hime nodded her head.

"Miko-sama's here." Fuji-Hime replied.

"I need to talk to her." Tenma said. Fuji-Hime nodded her head.

"I'll tell her." Fuji-Hime said as she turned around and walked over to her.

"Tenma-dono is here to see you." Fuji-Hime said.

"He is?" Akane asked as Fuji-Hime nodded her head. Akane got up and walked over towards the door. When she got there Tenma looked at her.

"Akane......" Tenma's voice slightly faded.

"Tenma-kun what is it?" Akane asked. He looked at her.

"I heard you found Chie." Tenma said. Akane nodded her head.

"We did and we also found Ran....…" Akane replied. Tenma's eyes widened.

"You did? Was she well? Did she say she was coming back?" Tenma asked. He had a lot of question on his mind.

"She's well and no she didn't and I don't think she will...." Akane replied.

"Why not!?" Tenma asked a bit angrily. Akane looked at him.

"Because what happen to Chie-san......If both of them are with us then they will be attacked." Akane replied Tenma looked at her and then he looked towards the side. He thought about what she said. If that was true they would be attacked as long as they live. Unless they could do something.

"Akane couldn't Yasuaki put up a barrier or something so their ki's couldn't be found or something?" Tenma asked. Akane looked at him.

"We could but what if they leave it? Then they'll be attacked." Akane replied. Tenma looked at her and then towards the side. He knew that she was right. They couldn't put a barrier all the time wherever they go.

".......We can't let them stay out there alone though!" Tenma said a bit angrily. Akane put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know Tenma-Kun unless we have a plan or something w won't be able to save them." Akane said. Tenma looked at her.

"We better find one soon Akuram's not going to stand and watch." Tenma said. Akane nodded her head.

"I know......." Akane replied as she looked towards the side.

"We should talk to the other's and see what we can do." Tenma said Akane looked over to him and nodded her head.

"Hai." Akane replied with a smile.

"I'll try to get everyone together and have them ready by tonight." Tenma said.

"Okay and thank you." Akane replied. Tenma nodded his head and left.

"I need to think of a way to keep them safe." Akane thought to herself.

_**To Be Continued**_


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry sorry sorry for the long long long long wait for this chapter. I had a lot of things happen and I didn't get a chance to work on it. I hope that you like this chapter. Oh yeah I don't own this game/anime/manga Tooko Mizuno-sensei is the creator. Well I hope you guys like this chapter.

_**Chapter 5:**_

While Akane and her Hachiyo were getting ready to have their meeting Ran was by Chie's side. Her condition was a lot better now Chie slowly shifted in her sleep. She opened her eyes slowly. Her gaze a bit fuzzy as they came into focus she saw Ran.

"Miko?" Chie said Ran looked at her with a smile.

"Chie I'm glad you're alright..." Ran said. Chie tried to sit up but Ran stopped her.

"Don't push yourself." Ran said. Chie looked at her and then nodded her head as she laid back down. Ran looked at Chie.

"As soon as your better we're leaving." Ran said. Chie looked at her for a moment and then she nodded her head.

"Okay...." Chie replied. The nurse came into the room and checked on Chie.

_**To Fuji-Hime's Palace**_

Akane waited in the room as the other slowly came into the room. They took a seat as the meeting started.

"I'm not sure what to do in protecting Ran and Chie." I what to hear any ideas in what we could do." Akane said the other looked at her.

"We could bring them here but if we do that we have to keep a watchful eye on them. They could try to leave the palace." Tomomasa said Akane gave a slight sad look she knew he was right also they couldn't keep them against their will.

"We can't treat them like they were criminals." Tenma said angrily. Tomomasa looked at him.

"They did hurt us and kidnapped Miko." Tomomasa replied Tenma's expression changed a bit. He knew that this was true. They did hurt them and kidnapped Akane.

"I don't want them to feel like that but.....Couldn't Yasuaki use his Shikigami to keep watch?" Shimon asked.

"I could but if the two find out that they are being watched by my Shikigami they may destroy it." Yasuaki replied.

"Then looks like well have to watch them then......" Akane said in a slight sad tone.

"We could all take turns in watching them so not one person watched them all the time." Takamichi said as Akane looked at him. She then nodded her head it was the best solution for now.

"Okay we should go see them tomorrow." Akane said as they nodded their heads. At the hospital the nurse was done as she left Ran looked at Chie.

"You should get some more rest. By tomorrow we'll be able to leave here." Ran said. Chie nodded her head.

"Hai." Chie replied. Ran sat down on a chair next to the bed. Chie looked at Ran.

"Gomen Miko....." Chie said Ran looked at her.

"You don't have to apologize Chie and you can call me Ran." Ran said. Chie gave a small nod.

"Okay." Chie said. Night fell fast that day Chie and Ran were fast asleep they had a long day ahead of them.

_**Where Akane Is**_

Akane was looking at the ceiling. She couldn't get a few thoughts out of her head. She wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing. She sat up in bed. She grabbed a shawl and put it around her body and walked out of the room. She looked up at the night sky. The stars looked down at her. Just then Akane heard footsteps coming her way. She looked over towards the footsteps.

"Yorihisa-san....." Akane said when Yorihisa stood in front of her.

"Miko-dono you shouldn't be up and about." Yorihisa said. Akane looked towards the side for a moment.

"I know but I couldn't fall asleep......I couldn't stop thinking about Chie and Ran-san....." Akane said. Yorihisa looked at her.

"Miko-dono......." Yorihisa said in a low whisper as he brought his hand up but he couldn't put it on her shoulder to try and comfort her. He clenched his hand and put it back to his side.

"Miko-dono there's nothing you need to worry. You have us Hachiyo on your side. We'll protect you and people you hold dear." Yorihisa said as Akane slowly looked over towards Yorihisa she wasn't sure what to say. She knew that Yorihisa and the other Hachiyo would do what it takes to protect her and anyone she said to protect. What she was worried was something that no one could protect. Which are human feelings.

"I know and thank you Yorihisa-san." Akane said with a smile. Yorihisa looked at her.

"You should get some rest." Yorihisa said as Akane nodded her head. She walked back into her room while Yorihisa watched her walk back into her room, she went into bend and tried to sleep again it was not until a few hours passed that she was able to fall asleep.

_**Morning**_

"The sun slowly rose into the sky as things started to stir. Ran slowly opened her eyes. She quickly got up when she noticed Chie wasn't in bed, she looked around and saw Chie by the window.

"Chie!!" Ran said as she quickly went towards her. Chie looked at her and smiled.

"Ohaiyo Ran." Chie said.

"You scared me." Ran said in a slight angry voice.

"I'm sorry but I didn't want to wake you so I came to the window to let you sleep." Chie replied.

"......." Ran said. Chie gave a few blinks when she saw the expression on her face.

"Ran?" Chie said in a concerned voice. Ran gave a slight blink. She looked at Chie.

"Nani?" Ran asked.

"Is something wrong?" Chie asked Ran didn't reply as she looked towards the side and shook her head.

"Nothings wrong." Ran replied. Something was bothering her but she didn't want to tell her she was worried that someone had done something to her when she didn't see her.

"Are you sure?" Chie asked. Ran nodded her head.

"I'm sure. Are you ready?" Ran asked Chie blinked a few times and then she slowly nodded her head.

"I'm ready." Chie replied as Ran nodded her head. Chie and Ran left the hospital and started looking for a place they could stay. During that time Akane and Tenma went to the hospital. Once they got the news they left they quickly went looking for them. Chie and Ran found a place away from people.

"I'll get some supplies." Chie said before she left Ran grabbed her arm.

"Not alone......" Ran said. Chie looked at her and gave a smile.

"Okay." Chie replied. The two left the building and went into the nearest market. Akane and Tenma continued to look for Chie and Ran but they had no luck at all. They went back to Fuji-Hime's palace. Once they got there Yorihisa noticed that Ran and Chie weren't with them.

"Where's Chie-dono and Ran-dono?" Yorihisa asked. The two looked at each other and then to Yorihisa their expression slightly changed.

"....They left the hospital this morning and we tried looking for them......" Akane replied.

"......Looks like we need to find them before something happens." Yorihisa said. Akane nodded her head.

"Tenma-kun and I will ask around tomorrow could you get a message to the others what happen?" Akane asked. Yorihisa nodded his head.

"I'll get the message to the others of what happen." Yorihisa said.

"Thank you Yorihisa-san." Akane said as Yorihisa bowed and left. Akane looked at Tenma.

"We should go see Fujihime-chan and tell her what's happen." Akane said. Tenma nodded his head.

"That'll be a good idea." Tenma said as Akane nodded her head. The two went into the building and walked towards Fuji-Hime's room. Once they reached her room they knocked on the sliding door.

"Yes?" Fuji-Hime said as she walked over towards the door and opened it.

"Miko-sama and Tenma-dono something happen?" Fuji-Hime asked. Akane nodded her head.

"Hai." Akane replied. Fuji-Hime let the two into the room. Once they were inside the room Fuji-Hime closed the door and walked to where Akane and Tenma were and sat down.

"What happen?" Fuji-Hime asked. Akane looked down and then she looked at Fuji-Hime.

"Tenma-kun and I went to pick up Chie-chan and Ran-chan at the hospital where we found them......But they've left and we've been looking for them." Akane said. Fuji-Hime's expression changed. Worry engraved in her features.

"This isn't good. Just hope that nothing happens to them." Fuji-Hime said. Akane and Tenma nodded their heads.

"Fujihime-chan could you see if you can see where they are?" Akane asked. Fuji-Hime looked at her.

"I don't know if I'll be able to find out where they are but I'll try." Fuji-Hime replied.

"Arigato Fujihime-chan." Akane replied. Fuji-Hime nodded her head and looked at them.

"I'll go see why don't you wait till I get back." Fuji-Hime said. The two nodded their heads. Fuji-Hime got up and walked into the other room. The two waited for Fuji-Hime to come back. The two waited for a while.

"She's taking a while." Akane said. Tenma looked at her and slightly nodded his head.

"Yeah she is taking a while to get back wonder if something happen?" Tenma said Akane hoped that nothing happened.

"I hope so too." Akane replied. The two continued to wait for Fuji-Hime to come back. It was fifty minutes until she came back. Her face expression was long and sad. Akane and Tenma looked at her.

"Fujihime-chan did you find out something?" Akane asked. Fuji-Hime shook her head.

"I couldn't find out anything....." Fuji-Hime replied.

"I see......Thank you Fujihime-chan." Akane said.

"I'm sorry Miko-sama......I couldn't find them anywhere." Fuji-Hime replied.

"Don't worry Fujihime-chan we'll look for them tomorrow." Akane said.

".......I hope you find them before something happens to them." Fuji-Hime said.

"We will." Akane said as Tenma and Akane got up.

"We'll search first thing in the morning." Akane said. Fuji-Hime nodded her head. They left the room.

"I'll see you in the morning." Tenma said as Akane nodded her head.

"Okay take care and be careful." Akane said as Tenma nodded his head.

"I will." Tenma said as he left. Akane went to her room. She tried to get some sleep.

_**Morning**_

Akane woke up by a noise. She opened her eyes and slowly got up. She quickly changed and went outside. She could hear the others talking. She quickly went into the room and they looked at her.

"Morning Miko-sama." Tomomasa said with a smile.

"Morning everyone." Akane said as she sat down with them.

"We were talking about where to look for Chie and Ran." Tenma said. Akane looked at him.

"Where are we going to start?" Akane asked.

"We were thinking of fanning out from that hospital. We may find someone who seen them." Tomomasa replied. Akane nodded her head.

"I think that's a great idea." Akane said.

"Right now let's get started." Akane said as they nodded their head and made their way to the hospital.

_**Where Chie And Ran Are**_

The two were asleep as Chie slowly shifted in her sleep. She then opened her eyes slowly and then sat up to stretch. She looked to her side and noticed that Ran was still asleep.

"I guess I'll get breakfast ready while she's asleep." Chie thought to herself as she got up and went to get the food ready.

"I hope she likes the food......" Chie thought to herself as she started making food. While she was making food she thought about maybe she would like something light but then they needed to keep their strength up since they have a long day ahead of them.

_**To Be Continued**_


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry sorry sorry for the long long long long wait for this chapter. I had a lot of things happen and I didn't get a chance to work on it. I hope that you like this chapter. Oh yeah I don't own this game/anime/manga Tooko Mizuno-sensei is the creator. Well I hope you guys like this chapter.

_**Chapter 6:**_

Chie was still making breakfast when Ran woke up. She slowly got out of bed. Chie looked at her with a smile.

"Ohaiyo Ran." Chie said. Ran looked at her.

"Ohaiyo Chie..." Ran replied. Chie continued to look at her, Chie's expression changed when she saw the look on her face.

"I guess something on your mind." Chie said as Ran nodded her head. Chie stopped in what she was doing.

"Well what's on your mind?" Chie asked. She looked at her.

"It's about the fight with the Onryou. Why did you save me? You could have let me to die and you wouldn't have gotten hurt like you did." Ran said. Chie's expression never changed as she continued to look at her.

"I couldn't let anything happen to you. I'm sworn to protect you remember?" Chie replied.

"I remember but still you're free from Akuram's grip." Ran said. Chie's look changed when she asked this.

"I know that but I can't let a friend get hurt let alone die." Chie replied. Ran looked at her.

"Do you consider me as a friend?" Ran asked. Chie nodded her head.

"I do. When I chose to be your Hachiyo." Chie replied. Ran looked at her. The only thing she thought of Chie was her tool but Chie thought of her as a friend.

"...Chie..." Ran said in a hesitant voice.

"What is it Ran?" Chie asked.

"I...I...Only thought of you..." Ran hesitated Chie could only guess what she was trying to say.

"I don't blame you for thinking of me as a tool. That's what Akuram used me for, to be your tool." Chie replied. Ran looked at her.

"Still...You didn't think of me to be your master though..." Ran said.

"Ran listen I don't care what you thought of me as long as I know why I was by your side." Chie replied. Ran looked at her a bit confused.

"What do you mean?" Ran asked. Chie looked at her.

"What I mean is that when I was brought here and I saw what happened to you I promised myself that I'd do what I can to keep you from being alone." Chie replied. Ran just looked at her she tried to piece together what she said. How did she knew what happened to her? Was she really there? Ran thought to herself.

"If you saw what happen...Then why didn't you stop it from happening?" Ran asked anger in her voice. Chie looked at her and then she looked towards the side.

"I didn't because I couldn't help you. I was held in another room while watching you while you couldn't see me." Chie replied. Ran just looked at her.

"What!" Ran said.

"I was put in another room by Akuram. He had use for me..." Chie replied. Ran continued to look at Chie.

"..." Ran said. She slowly looked down at the ground. Chie looked at her.

"Ran you didn't know and I don't blame you." Chie said as she put a hand on her shoulder. Ran didn't look at Chie. Chie wasn't sure what to say to her now.

"...I'll continue making breakfast." Chie said as she brought her hand away from Ran's shoulder and went back to making breakfast. Ran didn't look at her. She continued to look down at the ground. Once Chie was done she went over to Ran.

"Breakfast's done and ready." Chie said Ran didn't reply to her Chie became worried a bit she went towards the table Ran slowly followed her to the table. They put their hands together and started eating. Ran's expression slowly changed with every bite. Chie noticed this as she looked at her.

"Is it good?" Chie asked. Ran nodded her head. Chie smiled when she said yes.

"I'm glad you like it." Chie said with a smile. Ran continued to eat the food as Chie watched her a bit with a smile. The two continued to eat. Once they were done Chie washed the dishes Ran was by the window looking out it. She gave a slight sigh. Chie looked at her.

"I wonder what she's thinking." Chie thought to herself as she continued to look at her. Ran just continued to look out the window.

_**Where Akane And The Others Are**_

They were looking all over the city but they couldn't find any trace of them at all. Tenma was with Akane and Shimon.

"I don't think they are in this section." Tenma said Akane's look changed a bit.

"I hope we can find them soon. I don't want anything to happen to them." Akane said in a sad voice.

"Don't worry Akane-chan." Shimon said with a smile. Tenma looked towards the side.

"..." Tenma said.

_**To Where Chie And Ran Are**_

Chie stopped in what she was doing and looked out the window.

"This isn't good..." Chie thought to herself as she dropped the stuff she had in her hand and quickly went to where Ran was.

"Ran we need to go now!" Chie said as Ran looked at her.

"Why? What's going on?" Ran asked. Chie knew she didn't have time to explain she grabbed Ran's hand.

"I'll explain later." Chie said as she started running. Ran was still trying to figure out what's going on. Chie took them far from the village and into the woods. Chie stopped trying to catch her breath Ran looked at her. Chie looked at Ran she could see in her eyes that she wanted answers.

"...Ran I brought you here because...Ryujin no Miko's Hachiyo's were close by." Chie replied.

"! Why run from the!" Ran said angrily.

"...I don't want to fight them because...Because I have someone I need to protect!" Chie replied. Ran's expression changed. She remembered what Chie had told her.

"Because of me?" Ran asked. Chie nodded her head.

"If Oyakata... Akuram found out we're alive more to say I'm alive and that you're with me he'll probably kill me and try to get you and...Ryujin...Akane." Chie said.

"...You don't care what happens to you?" Ran asked Chie gave a few blinks.

"What...What do you mean?" Chie asked. She knew what she meant but she didn't want to say that she didn't care. She had no home to go back to she had no family to go back to. She lost everything at a young age.

"You know what I mean Chie...Don't pretend you don't. You saved me knowing you might die." Ran said. Chie's shoulder slumped down as she looked towards the side.

"Ran...Do you promise me that you won't tell anyone what I'm going to tell you." Chie said. Ran wondered why she wanted her to keep it a secret. She thought about the comment and then she parted her lips.

"I promise..." Ran replied. Chie looked at Ran to see if she meant it. Her eyes didn't say different. Chie nodded her head.

"Okay, the actions I take is because I don't have a family to go home to...My family died when I was young...I had no living relative. I had to live in an orphanage...I wasn't lucky I didn't find anyone who would take me in." Chie said as she looked towards the side sadness engraved on her face. Ran just looked at her.

"...Chie..." Ran said.

"I stayed in the orphanage until I was fifteen. From that point on I had to live on my own and work...That's the reason why my actions are what they are." Chie replied.

"Chie I didn't think you should think your life like that...I bet your parents would want you to live on for their sake." Ran said. Chie didn't look at her. The words stung and sank into her. She was right she knew it but for some reason she couldn't let it be like that. Something about it wasn't right to her.

"Ran I know that you said is true even my heart says it is but my mind already made its mind up." Chie said before Ran could say anything Chie took her hand.

"We need to get going." Chie said as she took them deeper into the forest. Ran just looked at her. She wondered why she had to go though this. Why couldn't people let her be?

"Inori-dono did you find them?" A figure came up behind him. Inori turned around and shook his head.

"No did you Yorihisa?" Inori asked. Yorihisa shook his head.

"No I didn't either." Yorihisa replied. Inori gave a slight sigh as he put his hands on his hip.

"We know they're staying in this part of town...We found traces but where could they be?" Inori said. Yorihisa wasn't really sure but they had to find them soon.

"Inori-dono they couldn't have gone too far. You look up that path and I'll look down this path." Yorihisa said. Inori nodded his head.

"Okay let's meet back here in an hour." Inori said. Yorihisa nodded his head as the two walked down their path. Chie and Ran were deep in the forest Chie had found a place to stay for the time being. Yorihisa and Inori continued to look for the two but they couldn't find any trace of them. The other hoped that the other had found them as their time came to an end. The two went to the spot they were to meet. They noticed the other had no luck.

"...I guess their not here." Inori said. Yorihisa gave a small sigh and nodded his head.

"We should get back. Miko-dono is probably waiting for us to get back." Yorihisa said Inori nodded his head.

"Yeah wished we could have found them." Inori said as the two walked back to Fuji-hime's place. Chie looked out the entrance of the cave Ran looked at Chie.

"Chie?" Ran said. Chie looked at her.

"Let's wait a few more minutes before we head out." Chie said Ran just nodded her head. Ran continued to look at Chie. Chie was looking outside again her hands by her side one clenched into a fist. Ran was wondering if she was thinking about Akuram.

"Chie..." Ran said. Chie gave a few blinks as she looked over to her.

"Hai?" Chie said. Ran just looked at her she saw the look on her face she wasn't sure if she should even asked her about what she was thinking.

"Chie...Were you thinking...Were you thinking about...Akuram?" Ran asked. Chie's expression changed to her question she looked down at the ground.

"Chie?" Ran said but she didn't get any reply from Chie.

"..." Chie said. Ran continued to look at Chie. Chie slowly looked towards Ran.

"...I was...I couldn't forgive him in what he did...Dragging you here with me as extra baggage and leaving you to be on your own like that...Then he drags Akane and her friends here..." Chie said Ran just looked at her. She looked towards the side.

"I don't see why you should be angry for other people's misfortune." Ran said. Hcie looked at Ran.

"I...I can't help it...I guess I've became like that with what happen with me. I don't want people to have things happen to them..." Chie replied.

"I know it's probably rude or upsetting but the situation is different from yours..." Ran said. Chie knew what Ran said was right maybe she was doing thins like this because she wanted to forget or she wanted to be like everyone.

_**To Be Continued**_


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry sorry sorry for the long long long long wait for this chapter. I had a lot of things happen and I didn't get a chance to work on it. I hope that you like this chapter. Oh yeah I don't own this game/anime/manga Tooko Mizuno-sensei is the creator. Well I hope you guys like this chapter.

_**Chapter 7:**_

"...I know this situation is different and I probably don't have any rights...But...I feel that I need to do something to help..." Chie said Ran looked at her. Ran didn't quite get why Chie was like the way she is. Ran just looked at her.

"...I don't understand why..." Ran said she still didn't understand.

"...I guess on one would..." Chie replied.

"There would be a day just not today...Anyway you're my Hachiyo and I'm your Miko that should be enough." Ran said. Chie didn't look at her she was her Hachiyo and she was her Miko.

"Yeah..." Chie replied she looked up to the sky and thought about what Ran said. The two waited till it got dark to move. Akane and the others continued to search till sundown. Fuji-Hime waited for them to return. Ensei and Yasuaki had returned. Takamichi and Tomomasa were the first to be back.

"Ensei-san, Yasuaki-dono did you have any luck?" Takamichi asked. Ensei shook his head.

"We didn't find Ran-dono or Chie-dono. How about you Takamichi-dono, Tomomasa-dono?" Ensei asked. Both Takamichi and Tomomasa shook their heads.

"No, not even any sighting of the two." Tomomasa replied. Ensei slightly frowned at the reply. Just then Akane, Tenma, and Shimon returned.

"Tomomasa-san, Ensei-san, Takamichi-san, Yasuaki-san did you guys have any luck?" Akane asked. The four looked in Akane's direction. They didn't want to give her the bad news but there wasn't any other news.

"No we didn't have any luck Miko. How did your search go?" Tomomasa asked. Akane7s expression changed to a sad look.

"We didn't have any luck." Tenma replied. Akane tried to smile.

"Maybe Inori-kun and Yorihisa-san may have some luck." Akane said. The others could only hope that the two had some luck. They waited for Inori and Yorihisa to return back from their search. It was a few minutes when the two returned.

"We're back..." Inori said his look a frown.

"Inori-kun what's wrong?" Akane asked. Inori looked at Akane he parted his lips.

"We found someone who saw them but..." Inori's voice trailed off.

"We didn't have any luck in finding them." Yorihisa replied. The other's looked at them.

"Yorihisa-san, Inori-kun tomorrow could you take us to where the person who saw them are?" Akane asked. The two nodded their head.

"Of course Miko-sama." Yorihisa replied. Akane smiled.

"Arigatou." Akane said.

"It's late Miko you need rest." Yorihisa said. Akane looked at him and slowly nodded her head.

"Hai." Akane replied. The others went back to their homes. Akane wished that Ran and Chie were okay. Chie looked out and saw that the sun had set and the moon was in the sky. Chie looked at Ran. She had fallen asleep while they were hiding.

"Seems like we won't be able to move..." Chie thought to herself. She looked back outside.

"Just hope we can get some distance tomorrow..." Chie thought to herself. Chie looked at Ran, could se be able to help Ran to become the person she was before she was brought to his world?

"..." Chie said as she continued to look at Ran. Her gaze fell to the ground she could do everything but it wouldn't work she had a feeling that she wasn't the one to bring her back. Chie tried to keep her mind off the subject. She laid down and tried to sleep. Akane was in bed her eyes looking at the ceiling. She couldn't get herself to stop worrying but it was hard for her. She slightly shifted in her bed. Akuram had been searching for Ran and Chie yet he couldn't get any leads to where they are.

"..." Akuram said while looking in the distance.

"I will get what I want." Akuram said under his breath. Akane shifted in her bed again. It took her a long time to finally fall asleep. Yorihisa had made his round until he came back to Akane's room. He stopped and looked at Akane's room. The expression on Akane's face appeared in his mind.

"...Miko..." Yorihisa said under his breath. He was frustrated at himself. If they had found Chie and Ran in the first place Akane wouldn't have made that expression and she wouldn't have to worry about them since they'll be in the palace.

"..." Yorihisa said continuing to look in the direction of Akane's room. He slowly looked to the side and then started walking again.

_**Morning**_

Akane shifted in her bed. The ray of the sun gently poured into the room. The warm rays touched Akane. She shifted again as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Morning already..." Akane said, placing her arm across her eyes. She knew that she had to be awake but her body wanted to sleep some more. Akane was about to fall asleep again when a knock came at the door frame. Akane slowly sat up.

"Hai?" Akane said slowly getting out of bed.

"Gomennasai Miko I know it's early but Fuji-hime wanted to see you right away." The maid said.

"Okay I'll be right out." Akane replied.

"Please hurry." The maid said. Akane got out of bed quickly.

"Hai." Akane replied. Akane quickly changed her clothes and washed her face. Once she was finished getting ready she went to the sliding door and opened it. The maid was waiting there.

"I'm ready." Akane said the maid nodded her head. The two walked down the hall.

"I wonder why Fujihime-chan would want to see me so early?" Akane thought to herself. The two slowly came up to Fuji-hime's room the maid knocked on the frame of the door.

"Come in." Fuji-hime said from inside the room. The maid opened the door. They walked into the room Fuji-hime was sitting by the table the two came up to her. Fuji-hime looked to the maid.

"You may leave." Fuji-hime said the made bowed and left. Akane looked at Fuji-hime.

"Fujihime-chan, why did you want to see me so early?" Akane asked. Fuji-hime looked at her.

"I saw a very bad dream..." Fuji-hime replied. Akane could see fear and concern in her eyes.

"Fujihime-chan what kind of dream was it?" Akane asked. Fuji-hime looked at her and then to the ground.

"The dream...Was with you and the others...You were inside the building where the two had stayed...You searched the room before you could continue your search the building burst into flames..." Fuji-hime replied as her voice trailed off. Akane held Fuji-hime in her arms and stocked the back of her head. Fuji-hime had buried her face into her chest.

"It's alright Fujihime-chan..." Akane said. She tried to do her best to comfort her. She knew that her dreams had meaning.

"Miko-sama...I...Don't think it's wise for you to..." Fuji-hime's voice trailed off. She didn't want her to leave, yet she knew that they needed to find Chie and Ran.

"Don't worry Fujihime-chan...I'll stay here and ask the others to stay also." Akane said. Fuji-hime lifted her head and looked at Akane. She tried to read Akane's expression; Fuji-hime knew that Akane wouldn't lie to her.

"Okay Miko-sama." Fuji-hime said. Akane smiled and nodded her head.

"I'm really sorry that I called you so early..." Fuji-hime said while she looked down at the ground. Akane looked at her and then gave a smile and shook her head.

"Don't worry about that Fujihime-chan." Akane replied. Fuji-hime didn't look at her, until she felt Akane's hand on her shoulder. Fuji-hime looked up.

"Miko-sama..." Fuji-hime said Akane continued to smile, Fuji-hime smiled too.

"I should get going the others will be here soon." Akane said. Fuji-hime nodded her head.

"Hai I'll be there as soon as I finish up something." Fuji-hime replied. Akane nodded her head.

"Okay." Akane said while she got up and then left the room. Akane walked down the halls thinking about the dream Fuji-hime had. She hoped that it was just a dream but she knew that the star clan's dream and fortune telling are already true.

"...I just hope Chie-san and Ran-san aren't in any danger..." Akane thought to herself. She slowly reached the big room which Akane and the others use as a meeting place. Akane faced the sliding door; she looked at it for a while she then gave a sight. She slowly brought her hand up and slowly opened the door. Before Akane went in she heard a voice from behind her.

"Ohayou Akane-chan!" A young male voice called out. Akane turned around to look at the figure and smiled. Akane smiled back at the figure.

"Ohayou Shimon-kun." Akane said. Shimon reached Akane and noticed that Akane didn't get enough sleep and something was bothering her.

"...Akane-chan did you have a rough night?" Shimon asked. Akane had a surprised look on her but then the expression faded. She could only imagine what her face look like.

"I didn't get enough sleep..." Akane replied.

"Akane-chan..." Shimon said in a sad voice. Akane tried to smile.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Akane replied. Shimon really wanted to believe that she would be okay. Shimon then nodded his head.

"Okay Akane-chan." Shimon replied. Akane smiled.

"Arigatou." Akane replied. The two walked into the room and sat down on the floor waiting for the others to come. Akane thought about what Fuji-hime said and how disappointed the others would be that they can't go find the two. She knew Tenma wouldn't take it well. Everyone slowly arrived to the room.

Akane was glad that they came in such an early time. She knew that they are busy with their jobs. The only time they were able to meet was usually in the evening some times in the afternoon. Once everyone was in the room Akane looked at them her expression changed.

"There's something important I have to tell you guys..." Akane's voice trailed off.

"Akane what is it?" Tenma asked. Akane lowered her gaze for a moment. Fuji-hime looked at him and was about to speak but saw Akane and then waited for her to speak.

"This morning Fujihime-chan called me to her room and told me about a dream she had. Knowing that the Hoshizoku's dream and fortune telling usually happen...That today it would be best to search for Chie-san and Ran on a different day..." Akane said. Tenma's expression changed.

"We have to find them before Akuram does!" Tenma yelled out.

"Calm down Tenma." Tomomasa said Tenma looked at him.

"How can I be calm! My sister is still out there somewhere!" Tenma yelled.

"Tenma-kun..." Akane said in a hurt tone of voice.

"It's best to heed Miko's words." Tomomasa said. Tenma looked at Tomomasa angrily.

"I'm not going to sit here and do nothing!" Tenma said.

"Tenma-sempai please." Shimon said. Yasuaki looked at Tenma.

"We may not be able to look but I have an idea." Yasuaki replied.

"What is it?" Tenma asked looking at him.

"I could send my shikigami but if they get destroyed any information they gathered will be lost." Yasuaki said. Tenma looked at him.

"..." Tenma said while taking in what Yasuaki said. If they did find anything and if Akuram or his henchman destroyed them they won't have anything.

"Alright..." Tenma said. Akane looked at both of them. She hoped that Yasuaki's plan would work. She wanted to find the two quickly as possible.

"Yasuaki-san do you think it'll work?" Akane asked. Yasuaki looked at her.

"We won't know until we try." Yasuaki replied. Akane knew that but she wanted to be able to say it'll work.

"Hai..." Akane replied. With a new plan made their original plan dismissed Yasuaki went to work in sending the shikigami. The others went back to their daily life. Akane was looking at the garden.

"..." Akane said as she continued to look at the garden. Shimon slowly came near Akane.

"Akane-chan?" Shimon said Akane hadn't heard him.

"Akane-chan!" Shimon said again. Akane was snapped out of her thought and turned to the voice.

"Shimon-kun..." Akane said. Shimon sat next to her.

"Akane-chan are you okay?" Shimon asked. Akane looked at him for a moment and looked towards the garden.

"I don't know...I want to do more yet...I know that I can't do anything..." Akane said in a sad tone. Shimon's look saddened when he heard Akane.

"Akane-chan..." Shimon said.

_**To Chie And Ran**_

Chie and Ran were walking down a path. Chie looked over her shoulder. She noticed the look on Ran's face.

"...Ran...Why don't we take a break." Chie said. Ran looked at Chie.

"..." Ran said continuing to look at her. Chie smiled at her, Ran slowly looked to the side and then nodded her head.

"Okay..." Ran replied. Chie smiled again.

"There's a place to sit up here we'll..." Chie stopped in the middle of her sentence Ran looked at Chie.

"Chie?" Ran said. Chie tensed up a bit.

"Ran please hid yourself now!" Chie said. Ran didn't understand what's going on but she did what she was told. Soon as she hid a loud unearthly cry could be heard. Coming to where they were at. Ran tried to look while making sure not to be seen.

"!" Ran said when she saw an Onryou rip through the trees. Chie stood her ground.

"How's she going to fight with that? She doesn't have any weapon!" Ran thought to herself. The Onryou attacked Chie. She quickly dodged the attack and ran the Onryou followed right behind her.

"Chie!" Ran yelled out standing up but they were gone. Chie had to find something she could use to fight with the monster.

"...I wish that I had my puppets..." Chie thought to herself, just then Chie felt something very hot coming at her. She quickly looking behind her and saw a fire ball.

"!" Chie tried to move quickly to get out of the way. The fire ball barely missed her but it gave her severe burns on her arm, shoulder and back.

"!" Chie said as she bit down on her lower lip hard. From the shadow the creature appeared Chie then ran. The creature chased after her. Ran had came out of her hiding place and followed them she had seen the events and was very scared of the event that happened.

"Chie!" Ran yelled. She quickly ran after them again. Chie continued to run as fast as she could. The pain of the burns raced through out her body streams of blood fell to the ground.

"I have to...Keep the monster...Away from Ran." Chie thought to herself. She quickly looked behind her; she could see the creature following her. She looked towards the side trying to think of what she could use to fight back. Just then a figure passed by her and attacked the creature. Chie stopped and turned around to see the figure fight the creature.

"..." Chie said as she watched the fight the figure was having a hard time keeping the creature at bay. The monster slashed at the figure. Trying to block the attack the figure brought up his weapon. The monster attacked but its attack was blocked.

"This is my chance to run...But I can't let this figure see the Hakuryu no Miko..." Chie thought to herself. Chie looked around to find a weapon to fight the monster though Chie tried very hard to ignore the pain running down her body.

"!" Chie said when she found a metal pole. Chie grabbed it and attacked the monster.

_**To Be Continued**_


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry sorry sorry for the long long long long wait for this chapter. I had a lot of things happen and I didn't get a chance to work on it. I hope that you like this chapter. Oh yeah I don't own this game/anime/manga Tooko Mizuno-sensei is the creator. Well I hope you guys like this chapter.

_**Chapter 8:**_

The monster had grabbed Chie as she came at him. It started crushing her. She screamed in pain. The figure tried to help her.

"Let her go!" The figure yelled the monster with it's free hand hit the figure sent him flying. The monster continued to crush Chie. Chie continued to scream. Before she knew it everything started to get back. Just before she passed out the figure attacked the monster again. This time the monster dropped Chie. She hit the ground as the figure attacked the monster.

"..." Chie said trying to get her self together. She saw the figure destroy the monster.

"...Looks like they found the monsters weak spot..." Chie thought to herself. The figure slowly turned and looked at Chie.

"...You alright?" The figure asked. Chie didn't reply the figure. The figure looked at her, then the figure slowly made their way towards her. Once they got to her they tried to help her. Chie then jabbed the pipe at the figure's stomach. The figure poof into a cloud and was gone.

"..." Chie said as she continued to look at the tip of the pipe. On the tip was a paper in a human shape the pole was sticking straight through the paper.

"A shikigami..." Chie thought to herself. Just then she heard a voice calling out.

"Chie! Chie!" The voice yelled. Chie looked in the direction of the voice.

"Miko..." Chie said. She slowly got up, the figure of the voice appeared.

"Chie!" Ran said running towards her. Chie looked at her.

"...You shouldn't of come Mi...Ran..." Chie said. Ran looked at her.

"Chie don't say that! You're hurt and you did everything to keep me safe...I don't want to see you get hurt because of me!" Ran said. Chie continued to look at her. Her gaze slowly fell.

"Sorry...I'll be careful." Chie said. Ran slowly nodded her head. Ran helped Chie up as the two looked for a place to rest and to treat Chie's burns and wounds.

_**To Where Akane Is**_

Akane and the others were waited for the shikigami's to report back. Tenma was pacing back and forth. He didn't like waiting. Akane looked up at him.

"Tenma-kun..." Akane thought to herself. She was going to say something when Yasuaki shikigami returned. Yasuaki noticed that one was missing.

"..." Yasuaki said but he decided not to say anything until he felt he should.

"Well what did you guys find out?" Tenma said wanting to know right away. Each one had reported and all their information told them they found no trace of them at all.

"..." Yasuaki said Akane looked over to Yasuaki. Even though he had an expressionless look she could tell something was up.

"Yasuaki-san?" Akane asked Yasuaki slowly looked at her. They turned their attention to the two.

"One of the shikigami's hasn't returned." Yasuaki replied.

"What! Why didn't you say so!" Tenma yelled out. Yasuaki looked at him.

"Tenma-kun don't be so angry..." Akane said. Tenma tried to hold back his anger.

"..." Tenma said.

"Are you sure?" Takamichi asked. Yasuaki nodded his head.

"Yes. Either they're really late in reporting or they've been destroyed." Yasuaki replied. They looked at each other.

"How would we know which it true?" Akane asked.

"Well I could try a spell to see if I could find where they are that is if they are around." Yasuaki replied. They waited as Yasuaki started casting the spell. They waited Yasuaki tried to get the information he needed but he didn't get what he wanted. He ended the spell.

"Yasuaki-san did you find out anything?" Akane asked.

"Miko sorry to say this but I have bad news." Yasuaki replied. Akane could only guess what the bad news was.

"You couldn't find the whereabouts of the shikigami?" Akane asked. Yasuaki nodded his head.

"It seems that they were destroyed." Yasuaki replied.

"Kuso!" Tenma said as she got up and walked out of the room.

"Tenma-sempai!" Shimon said as he went after Tenma.

"..." Akane could understand Tenma's anger. His only little sister was out there somewhere Akuram was looking for her too.

"Miko we should start our search tomorrow." Takamichi said.

"Takamichi-dono is right. Tomorrow we can start searching again." Eisen said. Akane slowly nodded her head.

_**To Where Ran And Chie Are**_

Ran was treating the burns on Chie the best she could. Chie winced at the pain that ran down her body.

"..." Ran said as she continued treating the burns. She couldn't believe how bad the burns are. Ran didn't know the bruise on her chest. Once Ran finished treating the burns she noticed Chie holding her chest area a bit.

"...Chie." Ran said. Chie looked at her she didn't want her to worry. She gave a slight smile.

"I'm fine..." Chie replied. Ran continued to look at her she didn't believe her.

"Chie...Let me see your chest area." Ran said. Chie slightly looked towards the side.

"..." Chie replied. She didn't say anything at first she gave a small sight.

"Fine..." Chie replied as she slowly drew her hand away. Ran looked at her ribs as she noticed she was wincing in pain. She slowly lifted the shirt and saw the bruises.

"!" Ran said lowering the shirt.

"We need to take you to see a doctor..." Ran said. Chie looked at her and then she shook her head.

"No we have to! Your ribs might be broken!" Ran said. Chie slightly looked to the side. She gave a small sigh.

"Alright I'll go..." Chie replied Ran nodded her head. Ran helped Chie up as they walked to the nearest village, where Chie's wound could be treated.

_**The Next Day**_

Akane and the others started their search. They split up into smaller groups. Takamichi and Tomomasa took the northern section, Tenma and Yorihisa took the southern area. Shimon and Inori took the western area, Yasuaki, Eisen and Akane took the eastern area.

"Yasuaki-san do you think we'll find them?" Akane asked.

"I don't know but I believe we may find them." Yasuaki replied. Akane slightly nodded her head. While they were walking Eisen saw something.

"Miko, Yasuaki-dono look." Eisen said as the two looked to where Eisen was pointing. They saw trees broken and other trees had burn marks on them.

"Looks like something big came through here." Yasuaki said looking carefully.

"Do you think it was an Onryou?" Akane asked.

"It could be." Eisen said looking around.

"The evil presence is lingering a bit." Yasuaki said as he walked up to a tree.

"Akuram might have sent the Onryou to capture the two." Eisen said looking at the ground.

"We should follow the foot prints." Yasuaki said. They followed the foot prints till they came to a clearing.

"..." Akane said when they saw the site. More trees were broken. Ashes all over, Yasuaki saw something white in the distance. He made his way towards it. Akane and Eisen noticed him walking.

"Yasuaki-san?" Akane said as she followed behind. Yasuaki stopped and knelt down. Picking up a paper shaped as a person and a hole in the middle of it.

"Yasuaki-san is that one of your shikigami?" Akane asked. Yasuaki nodded his head.

"It is." Yasuaki replied. The three looked at it.

"Do you think Chie-san and Ran-chan came this way?" Akane asked.

"...I don't know but there's a high possibility that they came this way." Yasuaki replied as he stood up.

"I hope they're alright..." Akane said with a worried tone. After seeing what the Onryou did to the trees.

"I don't think they were hurt Miko." Eisen said. Akane looked at him.

"Really?" Akane asked. Ensei nodded his head.

"Hai. I haven't seen any blood." Eisen replied. Akane had thought about that. They hadn't seen any blood on their way here.

"I guess your right." Akane said as she looked around. Eisen nodded his head once again. Akane wondered what the Onryou was chasing after.

"We should continue. There's a village near by." Yasuaki said they walked towards the village. It wasn't long till the three reached the village. They asked the villagers if they seen Chie and Ran. The answer they got was 'no'.

"..." Akane said her eyes towards the ground.

"Miko..." Eisen said under his breath. He wanted to say something to her. To tell her that everything was okay. But he couldn't find the right words to tell her. They continued to walk and ask. They came up to a small clinic.

"Excuse me." Akane said. One of the workers came over.

"Yes?" The worker said.

"We were wondering if someone came by here yesterday." Yasuaki asked. The worker looked at them.

"We have a lot of people come by yesterday." The worker replied.

"Did two young ladies by any chance come by?" Eisen asked. The worker thought back trying to remember.

"Hmmmm..." The worker said.

"Maybe they're talking about the two that came late that day. Remember one had bad burns on her body and had some broken ribs." The worker from the back said. The three slightly looked at each other.

"Did they say what their names were?" Eisen asked.

"There names?" The worker asked. The three nodded their heads.

"Etto...I believe it was...Asako and Yuriko." The worker replied.

"Are you sure it's Asako and Yuriko?" Akane asked. The worker nodded their head.

"Yes that's their names." The worker replied.

"..." Akane said.

"Has anyone by the names of Ran and Chie come by?" Eisen asked. The worker tried to think hard. Then the worker shook his head.

"Sorry but no one by that name came by." The worker replied. The three bowed.

"Thank you very much." Akane said. They made their way out of the clinic.

"..." Akane said.

"I thought we had a lead. But seems like it was a dead end..." Eisen said.

"We should check some more." Yasuaki said. They started their search again. They came to an inn and asked but no luck until Yasuaki asked the owner a question.

"By any chance you have a guest by the names of Asako and Yuriko here?" Yasuaki asked. Eisen and Akane wondered why he asked that question.

"Why yes we have guest by those names." The owner replied. Akane and Eisen were surprised that they got a yes.

"Are they still here?" Yasuaki asked. The owner shook her head.

"They left a few hours ago." The owner replied.

"Will they be back?" Akane asked. The owner looked at her.

"They said they'll be back late tonight." The owner replied. The three couldn't stay out too long or the others would be worried.

"Do you think we should send a note telling we'll be staying here?" Eisen asked.

"...I think it'll be best we went back and came back with the others." Yasuaki replied.

"Yasuaki-san...Maybe one of us could stay." Akane said.

"..." Yasuaki said.

"I'll stay then." Eisen said. The two looked at each other. They knew that they had to be sure that Asako and Yuriko are Chie and Ran. But they wouldn't know if someone didn't say to check.

"...Will you be okay alone?" Akane asked. Eisen smiled and nodded his head.

"I'll be fine." Eisen replied. The two continued to look at him.

"Alright Eisen-san...Please be careful and let us know what you learned." Akane said. Eisen nodded his head. Akane and Yasuaki slowly made their way back to Fuji-hime's palace. Eisen signed in into the inn and waited for Asako and Yuriko to return.

_**At Fuji-hime's Palace**_

The others were waiting for Akane, Yasuaki, and Eisen's return. What they didn't know was that Eisen wasn't going to be there.

"Their sure are late..." Tenma said tapping his finger on his arm.

"I hope nothing has happened to them." Shimon said.

"Don't worry Yasuaki-dono and Eisen-dono won't let anything happen to them or Miko-sama." Takamichi said. Not long Akane and Yasuaki arrived at the palace. They slowly made their way towards the room where everyone was at. Once they entered the room, the others noticed that Eisen wasn't with them.

"Where's Eisen-san?" Shimon asked.

"He stayed behind to check to see if the lead we got are really Chie-san and Ran-san." Akane replied. Yasuaki explained to them what they found out.

"...So you're saying that you might of found out where the two are!" Tenma said. Akane slowly nodded her head.

"Hai. But to be sure Eisen-san said he would stay behind to see if they are them." Akane replied.

_**To Be Continued**_


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I've been busy so I didn't get a chance to work on this chapter. I hope that you like this chapter. Oh yeah I don't own this game/anime/manga Tooko Mizuno-sensei is the creator.

_**Chapter 9:**_

"So that's the reason Eisen-dono isn't here." Takamichi replied. Akane nodded her head.

"He'll be back the first thing tomorrow. By then he'll get some sort of information." Akane said.

"Guess all we can do is wait then..." Shimon said.

"...I can't wait that long!" Tenma said angrily.

"Tenma-kun..." Akane said.

"Waiting may be hard but for now we have to. Even waiting has its good traits." Tomomasa said.

"..." Tenma said.

_**To Where Eisen Is**_

Eisen was taken to a room that he'd be using that night. He sat down and waited.

"I hope that we've found them." Eisen said as he closed his eyes a bit. He really wanted the two be Ran and Chie. He didn't want to see Akane sad.

_**Hours Later**_

Eisen was walking done the hall making his way towards his room when he heard a familiar voice.

"!?" Eisen said as he slightly panicked. He didn't want to be seen. If the two were who he thought they were he didn't want to lose them. Eisen found a place to hide as he waited. The figures came up slowly.

"...How are you're wounds?" The first figure asked. The second figure looked over towards the first figure.

"They hurt from time to time..." The second figure replied. Eisen looked through a small crack. He was able to see the faces to the voices belong to.

"!" Eisen tired to keep his voice down. Yet his heart raced in his ears. The voices did belong to Chie and Ran. They were here, now tomorrow he had to get word to Akane and the others.

"How long are we staying here?" Chie asked.

"...I think it'll be..." Ran was stopped by a voice.

"Asako-sama, Yuriko-sama!" A female voice called out.

"?!" Eisen panicked a bit. Something told him this wasn't good.

"Yes?" Asako said.

"I forgot to tell you that there was a young girl and two young men looking for you to." The female said. The two's expression changed.

"Really did they say who they were?" Yuriko asked. The figure thought for a moment, then shook her head.

"No they didn't. What I can tell you are that one was a young girl with pink hair with her were two men. One was a Buddhist Priest and the other one was what I believe a yin-yang master." The female said. The two's expression changed.

"I see...Did they reserve a room?" Yuriko asked.

"Two of them left one stayed behind and revered a room." The female replied.

"I see thank you." Asako said as the female bowed and left. The two looked at each other.

"Don't think it's safe to stay here." Chie said.

"We don't have any where to stay." Ran replied.

"...We'll have to leave Kyo..." Chie said.

"..." Ran said.

"With that maybe we'd be able to be free from Akuram and not have to worry about them finding us." Chie said.

"..." Ran said. She wasn't sure if that was the right thing but she knew she was trying to protect her.

"Are you sure...We have to leave? I mean..." Ran was stopped.

"If one of the Ryujin no Miko's Hachiyo is here they'll look for us. Before they do we should leave." Chie said. Eisen was surprised by the chain of events. He wanted to send word out to the others but he knew it would be too late.

"What am I suppose to do?" Eisen thought as he watched them. The two slowly made their way back to their room. Once they were gone Eisen slowly came out of his hiding place.

"..." Eisen thought what he could do. He thought of following them the next day but he did promise to let Akane and the others know about his findings. He was torn by two dilemmas.

"What is the best thing to do...?" Eisen said to himself. He then went to his room and paced back and forth. Trying to think of what he should do and which was the right path to take.

"..." He then decided that he would follow them. He started writing a letter.

_**Morning**_

Yuriko and Asako woke up early that morning. They packed their things as they went towards the front Eisen had come out of the room once he knew the two were gone. He quickly made his way to the front as he paid for the stay and asked the person to send out his letter. He then quickly followed the two.

"I wonder how far they're planning to go?" Eisen thought to himself. They slowly came to the main gates of Kyo. They slowly passed through the gates.

_**To Where Akane Is**_

Akane didn't sleep well. She was worried about Eisen and for Chie and Ran. Just then a knock came at her sliding door.

"Miko-sama..." A female voice said.

"Yes Fujihime-chan?" Akane asked.

"May I com in?" Fuji-hime asked.

"Hai." Akane said. Fuji-hime slid the sliding door open and walked in. She closed the sliding door behind her and walked towards Akane and sat down. Akane noticed the look of Fuji-hime's face. She slowly handed Akane a letter.

"It's from Eisen-dono. The letter came this morning." Fuji-hime replied. Akane opened the letter as she started reading it. Her eyes wide at what was written in the letter.

"Fujihime-chan..." Akane said as she looked at her.

"What should we do? Ran and Chie are leaving Kyo with Eisen-san following them..." Akane said.

"We might not be able to catch up to them but it might be best to head out...Though I don't like the idea..." Fuji-hime replied.

"...I just hope nothing happens to them..." Akane said. Fuji-hime slowly got up.

"I've sent word to the others they should e here soon. Once they're here you should head out..." Fuji-hime said. Akane nodded her head.

"Hai." Akane said. Fuji-hime nodded her head. She bowed and slowly left. Akane slowly put her things together and then she went towards the main room. Shimon and Tenma were in the room. Yorihisa was outside like always.

"Akane-chan..." Shimon said. Akane looked at the two.

"Ohayou Tenma-kun, Shimon-kun." Akane said. Tenma noticed the look on her face.

"Akane...Don't make that kind of face." Tenma said.

"Tenma-kun..." Akane said.

"Tenma-senpai's right. You don't want the other's to worry. Plus Ran-san and Chie-san are alright and Eisen-san's with them." Shimon said. Akane looked at Shimon and then nodded her head a bit. Akane looked outside and saw Yorihisa.

"Ohayou Yorihisa-san." Akane said. Yorihisa looked over towards Akane's direction.-

"Ohayou Miko-dono." Yorihisa replied. Just then Inori, Yasuaki, and Takamichi came into the room.

Ohayou Inori-kun, Takamichi-san, Yasuaki-san." Akane said.

"Ohayou Akane." Inori said.

"Ohayou Miko-dono." Takamichi said.

"Miko." Yasuaki said. Akane looked around a bit.

"Where's Tomomasa-san?" Akane asked.

"He's going to be a little late. Something came up." Takamichi replied.

"I hope it's nothing too bad..." Akane said. Takamichi looked at her.

"It's not so don't worry." Takamichi replied. Akane looked at Takamichi and nodded her head.

"Alright." Akane replied. They started talking about the situation.

"Yasuaki-dono, and Miko-dono the inn that you looked into was the inn that you looked into was the in that Ran-dono and Chie-dono used. Since they were found out they decided to leave Kyo. The thing is we need to find them before they get too far." Takamichi said.

"Hai but do you think we'll be able to catch up to them?" Akane asked. Just then Tomomasa came in.

"Sorry for being late but I was called in by the Emperor." Tomomasa said.

"Is everything alright?" Akane asked. Tomomasa looked over to Akane and smiled.

"Everything is fine. He just wanted to confirm something was all." Tomomasa replied. Akane slightly nodded her head.

"I see. We were talking about the situation about Ran and Chie." Akane said. Tomomasa nodded his head.

"It'll be hard to find them if they went too far." Tomomasa said.

"Hai...Do you think we'll be able to catch up?" Akane asked.

"...If we go by horse, it won't take long but then again...It'll be hard to sneak up on them." Tomomasa said.

"..." Akane said.

"Do you think we could use them half way and then walk?" Shimon asked.

"We could but we'll need to find someone who will look after the horses." Takamichi said.

"...Do you think someone will?" Akane asked.

"We could ask but it'll have to be when we get there. We don't have much time." Takamichi said they all agreed. Fuji-hime had sent word to get the horses ready for them. When they left the room and walked out of the palace. There just outside the gates horses were waiting for them. Yorihisa help Akane onto her horse. The others got onto their horses as they made their way to the inn that Akane, Yasuaki, and Eisen went to and where they left Eisen to find out information about the two. IT wasn't long until they reached the inn. From there they went to the nearest gates. They started looking for a place or someone who would look after the horse till they got back from their search.

"I hope we find a place or person who'll take care of the horses." Akane said.

"Don't worry there should be someone." Tenma said. Akane nodded her head. They continued to find someone when Takamichi came over towards the group.

"I've found someone who will take care of the horses." Takamichi said. Akane's expression lightened up.

"That's great!" Akane replied happily. Takamichi nodded his head. They followed Takamichi to the people who would be taking care of their horses. They reached them and thanked them for taking care of their horses. Once they were done they quickly went to the main gate.

_**To Where Chie And Ran Are**_

The two had walked quite far Eisen too followed them for a long time.

"I wonder where they plan to stay? I doesn't seem to be a town anywhere close by." Eisen thought to himself. Ran and Chie stopped to rest. Chie handed Ran a small flask. Ran took the flask filled with water and took the cap off and started sipping the water.

"Chie..." Ran said putting the flask down, Chie looked at her.

"Yes?" Chie said.

"How far are we going to go?" Ran asked. Chie really didn't know.

"...Far enough that we won't be bothered..." Chie replied.

"..." Ran said. Chie looked at her.

"..." Chie wasn't sure what to say to her.

"Do you know how far we have to go till we reach a town?" Ran asked.

"We shouldn't be too far." Chie replied. From a distance Eisen watched them and wondered what the two were talking. Ran handed the flask to Chie as she took the flask from her. She herself took some sips of water. When she was done she put the cap back on. Chie looked over towards Ran.

"Ready?" Chie asked. Ran looked at her.

"Could we stay a little longer?" Ran asked Chie thought for a moment.

"..." Chie said she knew that Akane and the others would be looking for them. She didn't want them to find them. But they also had been walking for a while now.

"Okay a little longer." Chie replied. Ran nodded her head.

"I hope Miko-dono and the others got word of what's going on..." Eisen said to himself. The two stayed a little longer as Eisen stayed near by.

_**Where Akane And The Others Are**_

They've been walking for a while now. They haven't caught up to Eisen and the others. They found a spot they could rest.

"Here Miko-dono." Yorihisa said as he handed Akane a bottle with water in it. Akane looked at Yorihisa and smiled.

"Arigatou Yorihisa-san." Akane said as she took the boggle from Yorihisa, taking the cap off and took a sip.

"We haven't found any trace of them...Are you sure we're even going the right way?" Tenma said angrily.

"This is the only path here." Yasuaki replied.

"Even so we still don't have any trace!" Tenma said angrily again.

"Tenma-kun..." Akane said.

"Calm down Tenma. We got a late start. We my still be able to catch up." Takamichi said.

"But that's not for sure right!?" Tenma said angrily.

"Tenma-sempai..." Shimon said.

"Arguing isn't going to get us any closer." Tomomasa said.

"..." Tenma said as he looked off towards the side.

"Wasn't there a village in the direction we're going?" Inori asked. Yasuaki nodded his head.

"There is. It's likely that they may be heading there." Yasuaki replied.

"But they may not use their real names." Akane said.

"...How would we know if it's them?" Shimon asked.

"If Eisen-dono hasn't lost sight of them he would be the one who'll know." Takamichi replied.

"I just hope that nothing happens to them..." Akane said as she looked down.

"Don't worry Miko-dono." Yorihisa said. Akane looked at him, she slowly nodded her head. She knew that he was right. They got themselves ready and started making their way again.

_**Where Ran And Chie Are**_

The two had started walking again. They were quiet. Eisen quickly followed the two. He looked over his shoulder from time to time hoping to see if the others were around but no trace of them anywhere. They could see something, Ran looked over towards Chie.

"Is that the village you were talking about?" Ran asked. Chie looked in the direction that Ran was looking and then nodded her head.

"That's the village I was talking about." Chie replied. Eisen noticed them talking and wondered what they were saying. They continued to walk and they got closer and closer. In the back Eisen finally saw the village.

"They must have been talking about the village." Eisen thought to himself. It wasn't long until they reached the village, Ran and Chie found a place to stay. Eisen tried to think what he should do. He didn't want them to know he followed them all the way here.

"..." Eisen then went into the inn. He was about to get a room. When he got his room he left the building.

"I hope they'll be here soon..." Eisen said as he walked back the way he came. He stood near the entrance hoping to see the others.

_**To Where Akane And The Others Are**_

They had stopped to rest again. They had walked a while without rest. Akane sat down as Yorihisa handed her water.

"How much Further to the village?" Shimon asked.

"Not far from where we are. We might get there by noon." Yasuaki replied.

_**To Be Continued**_


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I've been busy so I didn't get a chance to work on this chapter. I hope that you like this chapter. Oh yeah I don't own this game/anime/manga Tooko Mizuno-sensei is the creator.

_**Chapter 10:**_

Akane and the others finally made it to the village Yasuaki saw Eisen waiting for them as the others also saw him.

"Eisen-san!" Akane called out. Eisen was glad to see them.

"Miko-dono." Eisen said when they all got together they went to the near by tea shop. Eisen started telling them about the two and where they are at.

"What do you think we should do?" Akane asked.

"It would be best to have them come back with us but I don't think they'll come quietly and willingly." Tomomasa said.

"..." Akane said as she looked down. She knew that Tomomasa said was true. They wouldn't come with them quietly and willingly. How would they be able have the two come with them.

"Yasuaki can't you put spell or something...On them?" Tenma asked. Yasuaki looked at him.

"I can." Yasuaki replied Akane looked at the two. Was it right to do that? Akane slightly parted her lips.

"Tenma-kun...I..." Akane stopped as he looked at her.

"Akane...This is the best we can do...There's no other way." Tenma said. Akane knew that but she didn't want to do it still. She didn't want to take their freedom, they needed a say in this, but she knew that they had no other choice.

"..." Akane said.

"Miko-dono you have to make the decision." Takamichi said.

"Akane-chan..." Shimon said in a worried tone. He knew this was hard on her. They waited. Akane wondered if there was another way but nothing came to mind.

"I guess that's the only way...But once the spell is gone they stay like that or..." Akane stopped as she tired to get the right words out. Yasuaki knew what she was trying to say.

"We might have to put a different spell on them." Yasuaki replied. Akane's expression changed. She knew they would have to if they don't want them to run away again.

"...I guess we'll have to do that, we don't want them to run off again..." Akane said. She still felt like that they were taking everything from them but if they didn't then they would have to look for them again.

"Well that's settled. We should get things in motion soon before the two decide to go on the move again." Takamichi said. The other nodded their heads.

"Right I'll show you where they are." Eisen said as he let them to the inn that they were staying. Once they got there they went into Eisen's room. While they were in the room Chie had left the building and went into town. Ran was in the room as she rested.

"How are we going to put the spell on them?" Akane asked.

"We might as well wait for night fall." Yasuaki said.

"Are you saying that you'll put the spell on them while they're asleep?" Akane asked. Yasuaki looked in her direction.

"Yes. That way they won't know that we are here and we won't lose them." Yasuaki replied.

"...I don't like it." Tenma said.

"Senpai..." Shimon said.

"If you have an idea we would like to hear it." Tomomasa said. Tenma looked at him. He was about to say something to him but didn't. He didn't have any other idea as to when to put the spell on them. Tenma got angry at himself. They really had no other idea to go with.

"We have some time before nightfall we should get some rest." Takamichi said. They agreed. Eisen and Shimon went to get drinks for everyone.

_**To Where Chie Is**_

She was walking in the market she looked at some of the clothes shop.

"..." Chie said as she looked at the clothes. She continued to look around. The clothes they had out didn't fit to Chie's need. She then saw two perfect clothes in the shop.

"These will do fine." Chie said to herself. She picked up the clothes and went to the owner and paid the owner for the clothes. She made her way back to the inn.

"I hope to be out of this village within a few days...I know my wounds aren't healed all the way...But we can't stay here too long." Chie thought to herself.

"Better hurry up and get back to the inn." Chie thought to herself as she quickened her pace. From the window Ran continued to look at the people passing by.

"..." Ran was still worried about Chie. She saw her through the window and saw her holding something in her arms.

"I wonder what she has in her arms?" Ran thought to herself. Chie had quickly made her way to the room. Once she got in she walked over to Ran and handed her the clothes she gotten for her. Ran gave a few blinks.

"What's this?" Ran asked. Chie looked at her.

"New clothes, if we use the clothes we have now the Ryujin no Miko would find us easily. So I decided we should change our clothes." Chie replied. Ran looked at the clothes and then back to Chie.

"...I see...But couldn't this waited till you're wound healed more?" Ran asked. Chie looked at her.

"If we did that we'd be here longer then intended." Chie replied. Ran continued to look at her.

"...I guess you have a point but I still think you should have waited..." Ran said as her gaze fell.

"..." Chie wasn't sure what to say to her. The two stayed quiet.

_**Later That Day**_

The workers came to the room and knocked on the door frame.

"Come in." Chie said. The sliding door slid open as the workers came in with small trays. On the tray were plates of food. They placed the trays in front of them. They bowed and left. The two looked at the food.

"Looks good." Ran said. Chie nodded her head a bit.

"It does." Chie said. The two put their hands together. They ate silently.

_**To Where The Others Are**_

The workers brought Akane and the others their dinner. They tried not to talk about Chie and Ran since they already decided what they were going to do but they felt there could have done something different. They tried to have a different conversation.

_**Hours Later**_

The workers came back and took the trays away. Once they left they talked about how they should go about with the bath, they were fine but it was Akane. If she went in when the other two were in then their mission would be blown. They decided that Akane should wait till the end to use the bath while the other were gone. Tenma was with Akane. Akane looked at him. Akane could see the pain in his eyes.

"Tenma-kun..." Akane said gently. Tenma slowly looked at her.

"What is it Akane?" Tenma asked his look slightly soften.

"...Are you still angry about what we have to do?" Akane asked. Tenma's look changed as he looked off towards the side. Akane knew that he was.

"...I just don't like the idea in putting a spell on them while they're asleep..." Tenma replied.

"...I know how you feel...I want to not have to put the spell on them while they're asleep but I don't see any other way..." Akane said. Tenma didn't look at Akane or reply to her.

"..." She wasn't sure what to say she wanted to say something to try and make him feel better but she couldn't find the right words. Most of the words that came to her would only make him upset. The two stayed quiet for a while. Then they heard footsteps coming down the hall as they got louder. They looked at the direction of the sliding door; the footsteps slowly came to a stop in front of the room. The two figured that the others had finished their bath and were back. The sliding door slid open. The others came in they all looked refreshed.

"Tenma-sempai, Akane-chan you two take you're turn." Shimon said the two looked at Shimon and nodded their heads. They picked up their things and made their way down the hall to the bath area. Akane went into the woman's bath as Tenma went to the men's. Akane made her way to the bathtub.

"..." Akane slowly got into the bathtub. She sank deeper into the water as the water came just below her lips. She looked at the water. She thought about earlier. She knew Tenma was upset with her. She had to make it up to him yet she wasn't sure how. She didn't want to have him be fore upset with her.

"..." Akane said as she closed her eyes.

_**To Where Ran And Chie Are**_

The two were putting their things together. Ran then stopped. Chie gave a few blinks as she stopped in what she was doing.

"Ran...Is something wrong?" Chie asked. Ran didn't reply at first. She continued to look towards the side. Then her gaze slowly went towards Chie.

"...I thought I felt something..." Ran replied. Chie's look slightly changed. She knew that she could feel her counter part the Ryujin no Miko. Chie's glance moved from her then to the side.

"..." Chie thought maybe she felt Akane. Ran noticed the look on Chie's face.

"Do you think there's here?" Ran asked. Chie looked at her. She wasn't sure what to reply.

"...I don't know...They could be..." Chie replied.

"...What are we going to do then?" Ran asked. Chie thought hard in what they should do. Chie looked at the sliding door.

"..." Chie then looked at Ran.

"We might have to lock the room to be sure they don't sneak up on use if they are really here." Chie replied. Ran then looked at the sliding door and continued to look at it.

"It's probably best to lock it then..." Ran said. Chie nodded her head. She made her way to the sliding door and put a stick to keep the sliding door from opening.

"That should do it..." Chie said as she walked back.

"It's late we should get some sleep." Chie said. Ran nodded her head.

"Hai." Ran replied as the two got into the futon.

_**To Be Continued**_


End file.
